The Sutra
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Genjo Sanzo has found a Sutra & it's trapping him into a fate more horrible than death! Will Hakkai, Goyjo & Goku save him in time? Completed with its final 3 chapters!
1. Sutra Chapter 1

**The Sutra - Chapter 1 **

**In the western land of Tenjiku, a land where darkness & solitude reigned stood Botou Castle, the last dominating fortress for the demons living in Tengenkyou. Approaching the throne room, Kougaji walked down the same hallway as he did for centuries. In the dimly lights, his figures were fully revealed. His skin was dark copper, gleaming like it has been oiled. Red hair, as red as the marks on his face, was thick and long, shadowing his sharp pointed face. His violet eyes bore resentment as the doors opened for him.**

**Sitting high above him was no other than his father's foxy mistress, Gyokumen Koshu. Cunning and crafty, she had his father, Gyumao, twirled around her little finger like a child's toy, poisoning his mind with lustful thoughts and idleness. If only his mother, Resetsugyo, had hardened her heart a little bit more, Gyumao wouldn't be subdued by the fighting god, Nataku and his mother cast under a spell that couldn't be broken by ordinary magic. Though Kougaji lacked concrete evidences, he always believed Gyokumen Koshu had something to do with his mother's plight. Now, she had this insane idea of relieving Gyumao with science and sorcery, the two conflicting elements since the beginning of time. As Gyumao's son, he should be filial and support her but there was something biting into his heart. **

**Fear? Maybe. The fear he hated was becoming to be a reality. His fellow demons had awakening their dormant bloodthirstiness and only desire to wreck havoc over the land. Gyokumen Koshu didn't mind it. In fact, she loved it. The killing was made her popular and increased her influential over her enemies, especially the other mistresses of Gyumao, except that they were all dead now. **

**Sinking in comfortably on the throne, Gyokumen Koshu saucily addressed him and ordered him to do an errand for – the retrieval of a Sutra. Another Sutra? Smirking, Gyokumen Koshu told him that her scientist, Dr Ni concluded that the Sutra was located in a village that was once a shrine years ago. Based on rumours and stories, a Sanzo had settled down there and hid his Sutra somewhere a couple of months before he died. **

**With a flick of her highly polished hand, she dismissed him after adding her irritating request for Kougaji to accept her as his mother. As soon the coast is cleared, Kougaji cursed under his breath that as soon his mother was freed, Gyokumen Koshu's head would be rolling on the ground. **

**At somewhere else, not far nor near, a jeep, carrying 4 men, was traveling along the plain. At the driver's seat was a man, in green oriental shirt and jeans. He had brown hair with its fringes covering almost half of his face. Yet his green eyes shone out brightly. Next to him, a blond haired man in priestly robes, smoking a cigarette. Behind him was a young chirpy boy looking longingly for something. The last occupant was a ruffian-looking fellow with shoulder-length red hair. He, too, was smoking a cigarette. **

**"Sanzo, I'm hungry," groaned the boy, Goku, rubbing his stomach. **

**"Shut up, _baka saru_ (stupid monkey)," replied Sanzo, the priestly robed man. **

**"But…" **

**"Then eat the weeds around you!" **

**"Really?" Goku looked around excitedly. "Where? Where?" **

**"Idiot!" Gojyo, the red haired ruffian grunted. "There's nothing growing on this hard and dusty road! Use your head!" **

**"But I'm hungry!" Goku wailed, hearing another rumble of his stomach. **

**"Just endure," Hakkai cheerfully said as he turned the sterling wheel. "There's a village a mile away. We'll reach there at around evening." **

**"Really?" Goku's brown eyes brightened. "Hooray! I want to eat dumplings, fried noodles, steam pork buns, Peking's duck, roast beef…" **

**"Shut your gap, monkey!" Gojyo growled. "You are making a racket!" **

**"Who's talking to you? _Kappa_ (water demon)!" **

**"I am, you imbecile!" **

**"But I'm not, you red-haired _kappa_!" **

**"What was that?" **

**"You know what I meant!" **

**"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!!!!" Sanzo yelled, hitting both Goku and Gojyo with his huge white fan. **

**Evening came and the foursome arrived at the nearest inn in the village. Luckily for everyone, the inn had enough guestrooms for all of them as well as food. After a satisfying meal, the four went in their separate enjoyments of life. Goku went with Hakkai for shopping, Gojyo at a pub to drink his fill of liquor and women while Sanzo stayed behind in his room to rest. Changing into more comfortable clothes, Sanzo rubbed his aching head. What a nuisance everyone was! **

**Lying back on the soft bed, he stared upward at the ceiling and took a small reflection of the past uneventful days. So far, no demons had attacked them yet and the potential of an assassin was great. Based on logic, it would be safer for all four of them to be together. However, under the given circumstances of the availability of a room to himself, he wouldn't care in the world if an assault were to happen in the next second. With a tired sigh, he closed his eyes and slept. **

**Though sleep came to him speedily, so did dreams. He dreamt of the night that haunted him for years. The night he lost his sanctuary and the only person who truly cared for him. It was Kyomo Sanzo, a father and mentor to him, always guiding him, navigating him, and encouraging him to become an individual, not succumbing to the monotonous ways of the norm. Kyomo Sanzo always said the definition of being someone should not be bound by the prohibition of meat and liquor or the strict practice of Buddhism. No matter how many things a man could do to make himself religious, it is a plain and simple fact that he is nothing more than a show-off. **

**Based on this, Kyomo Sanzo did not allow him to have his head shaved though the other monks insisted that he should because that was the rule for monks to have their heads shave. _The rules? _ Kyomo Sanzo repeated that word very clearly. **

**_I know the rules of any monastery but did I say this boy is to be a monk? _**

**Oh yes, the boy remembered the expressions the monks had pasted on their faces. **

**_This boy is my disciple and the decision on whenever he should be a bald monk lies within me. Based on this, he is allowed to keep his hair as for long as he wish._**

**Once again, the monks, startled, tried to speak but Kyomo Sanzo cut them short. **

**_Then, I take it that everyone has understood or do I have to repeat it again in simpler words understood by 5 years olds?_**

**Grudgingly, the monks obeyed and left. Jealous of Kyomo Sanzo's attentions on the boy, found abandoned by the riverside, they gossiped all sorts of stories behind the boy's back, taking any moment to find the flaws in him. However, the boy was smarter than them and had every opportunity to make them eat their own words. Despite this, the boy found comfort and joy in Kyomo Sanzo and had made up his mind to serve him for as long as he lives. **

**Sadly, that wasn't his path. **

**On a stormy night, demons had sneaked into the temple and into his mentor's room. For a young boy, he was no match for their speed and strength and his dharma powers had little effect on them. They were too strong. Sadly and cruelly, they were too strong. They knocked him down as if he was a ragged doll. The pain was intense and blinding. In the midst of the blankness, someone came and stepped in, his arms stretched out. He didn't know what happened or some it happened. After the blankness had faded, came the fresh smell of blood. **

**Not his own, Kyomo Sanzo's. **

**In the pool of scarlet glistening blood, Kyomo Sanzo's lifeless body laid there. His clothes were ripped apart from the blow and his internal organs were bursting out from its wounds. The boy felt nauseous and couldn't stop shaking. Blood was everywhere. Everything was everywhere. Then, the boy bent down and gently pulled aside the stray locks of his mentor's brown hair. Kyomo Sanzo looked like a peaceful child sleeping in the warmth of his mother. **

**The boy bent even closer. **

**Suddenly, Komyo Sanzo snapped open his eyes and snarled. **

**"Genjo Sanzo!" **

**Instantly, Sanzo awoke, sat rigidly upwards, in cold sweat. Panting for some time, his breathings and heartbeats gradually returned to their normal pace. Still caught up in the lingering memories, Sanzo felt discomforted at the feeling he had not slept at all. At that moment, he heard a low hissing. He couldn't sense any presence of an intruder. This hissing seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, resonating inside his head. **

**"What the hell do you want?" He said, holding out his gun. **

_**Genjo Sanzo… Come… Find me…**_

_ _

**"Show yourself first!"**

_**Come… Find me…**_

_ _

**Strangely, the hissing disappeared and silence led the darkness once more. **


	2. Sutra Chapter 2

**The Sutra - Chapter 2 **

**"_Itadakimasu_ (Let's eat)!!!" boomed the lively Goku, happily stuffing his mouth. "_Umai _(delicious)! Gojyo, you better start eating or else I'll take your share!" **

**"Shut up, _baka saru_! And stop gobbling down everything. It's not as if the food will disappear… Hey! Give me my bun, you greedy bastard!" **

**"Serves you right for being slow, _kappa_!" **

**"Don't be too cocky, you garbage can!" **

**Hakkai slowly sipped his tea, and ate his food quietly. It was good to see Goku and Gojyo still energetic after the past few dull days. Turning, he saw Sanzo had not touched anything save his cigarettes and a can of beer. **

**Not a good sign. **

**"_Ano_… Sanzo…" Hakkai said very softly and gently. **

**"What?" The blond man snapped. **

**"_Sumimasen_ (Excuse me)," Knowing full well he was treading on extremely thin ice. "Is something bothering you?" **

**"No! I didn't sleep well, that's all." **

**"What?" Gojyo overheard. "Haven't slept well?" Bending over. "Maybe having a bed isn't good enough for this corrupt monk. Perhaps I should…" **

**"Do you want to die?" Sanzo threatened, pointing his gun at him. **

**"Not today," Gojyo nervously laughed. "And certainty not by you, Sanzo-sama." **

**"Pardon me for intruding," a waitress interrupted, glancing at Sanzo. "Are you really Sanzo? The Genjo Sanzo, the 31st Toa Genjo Sanzo and heir to one of the 5 Heaven & Earth Sutras?" **

**"Yes, he is," grinned Gojyo. "Let me warn you first, he's not as holy as you think he is." **

**"You seemed to know quite a bit about the Sanzos," Hakkai cut in. **

**"Yes, my grandmother told me about it in her stories. There are always 5 Sanzos to protect the 5 Sutras of Heaven and Earth, the key elements in maintaining the balance of the order of life. Without them, there would be chaos and destruction," She pressed her finger onto her cheek like she was recalling something. "Come to think of it, my grandmother often said there were rumours about a Sanzo who settled here years ago." **

**"A Sanzo?" Goku questioned.**

**"That's right. This village used to have a shrine at the outer rims. Now it's rundown place. My grandmother said a Sanzo had come here, settled down at the shrine and stayed there till he died. Days after his funeral, some monks from Changan temple came here in search of his Sutras. Nonetheless, the Sanzo's Sutras was never found and the monks went back home. My grandmother still believes the Sutras are still hidden in the shrine till this day." **

**"Probably, they did find it and took it back with them," Gojyo muttered. His red eyes wavered at the waitress's curvy body. "Say, you look very pretty. Are you free to go out with me later?" **

**Wham! A huge white fan struck right smacked on his head. **

**"Stop talking rubbish and get going!" Sanzo icily muttered and walked off. Goku tailed behind him. Hakkai gave a quiet smile. The waitress giggled. **

**Gojyo shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly followed. **

**"Why in the world do I have to follow this selfish monk?" Gojyo complained, after walking for some time. "Really! Can't I have a decent private time?" **

**"It can't be helped," Hakkai optimistically replied. "As a Sanzo, he must investigate if the rumours of a Sutra in this village is really true." **

**"Humph! Like the last time, we heard the same rumour at the desert and what did we find? A crazy scorpion demoness who thinks she's an immortal after eating the flesh of a Sanzo!" **

**"Nevertheless, we should investigate. After all, Gyokumen Koshu needs all 5 of them in the revival of Gyumao. The least we could do is to get it before she does." **

**"Gyokumen Koshu? Gyumao's little mistress?" Gojyo lit a cigarette. "That means we get to see Kougaji again. That moron is still following her orders. If I were him, I would lock her up in some place where she cannot get out." **

**"Well…" Hakkai softly laughed. **

**With that, the four kept silent, their thoughts concentrated on the sights and sounds of the outer rims and what could be ahead of them. The barely discernible path snaked its way down the huge trees that overlapped each other. Beams of light penetrated through the thick leaves, allowing the four to pick their way carefully over the fallen logs and dense undergrowth. As the sun moved steadily in the high noon, the bushes began to decrease and the ground soft, carpeted by leaves and twigs. At last, Sanzo came to stop. **

**"Hear that?" he asked quietly, after listening for a moment. **

**"Hai (yes)," replied Hakkai, pointing to the right. **

**The other two nodded. It was a voice, a human voice. Loud and aggressive, it seemed to be coming towards them and getting louder by the seconds. **

**Suddenly, an old man, thin as a reed, burst out of the leafy screen. The four looked at him in surprise. Shrunken, the old man was like a walking skeleton, swinging his arms all about, in his oversized clothes, tattered and worn. On his chin, a white long messy beard draping across his shoulders. The old man blinked his eyes at the four, gave a dismissive gesture and walked aimlessly about, cursing, throwing his anger about. The four looked at each other rather speechlessly at this weird old geezer. **

**"Excuse me," Goku spoke first. **

**"This is absurd, telling me to come here when it's nearly lunchtime!" The old man stormed, flinging his arms. "Who would be here at this hour?" Turning around and saw Goku still standing there. "What are you standing there? Go home! This is my property! Get out!" **

**"Your property?" Goku stared at him, then at the surroundings. "Really? All is this is yours?" Hearing the growling in his stomach. "I'm hungry!" Stumping to ground. "I'm getting weak." **

**The old man glared at Goku as if he were an idiot, "Are you deaf? Get out! You trespassers!" **

**"Hold on, you grumpy geezer!" Gojyo shouted. "I was dragged here to find a rundown place that was a shrine where a Sanzo used to live. Do you have any idea where it is or not?" **

**"You are worse than this monkey!" the old man snapped irritably. "I don't know and don't care who or what you are or want! For all my life, this is my land and I won't stand having strangers being here. Now get lost! Leave! Go Away!" Stamping his left foot vehemently as he waited for the four to leave but they didn't. **

**"This is the outer rim of the village, isn't it?" Goyjo pressed, growing to be annoyed with this unreasonable oldster. His red eyes glowed sinisterly. **

**The oldster stiffened. "So what if it is?" **

**"If it is, then you probably know a Sanzo that lived here," Pointing at Genjo Sanzo. "You know, like this guy in this sort of priestly outfit, red charka on his forehead, carrying a Sutra. Since you claimed to be the owner of this place all your life, then you ought to know something!!" **

**Shaking his head, the oldster grew grim. "No. Never in my entire life!" **

**Even so, Hakkai saw something in the old man's eyes. Taking a step closer, "You know about the Sutra, do you? You do!" **

**"Me? What makes you think of such a stupid statement?" **

**"Because you are a Sanzo?" Goku spoke innocently. **

**The oldster blinked for a few seconds and threw back his head laughing. "Me? A Sanzo? Don't be ridiculous! What sort of a life would be without meat, cigarettes, liquor and women?" Rolling into the ground, with his hands across his stomach. "Ha ha ha ha! That's funny! " The four stared at the oldster laughing hysterically, each feeling very awkward. **

**"Well," Gojyo amused. "That shows how disgraceful our Sanzo is." **

**"I think he's crazy," Goku softly commented. **

**"CRAZY?" The oldster immediately snapped back to his feet. "I'm crazy?" His bony face flushed with anger. "GET OUT! GO! LEAVE! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU COMING BACK HERE! YOU HEAR ME! GET OUT! GET OUT!" **

**"We didn't to be…" Hakkai tried to apologize. **

**"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!" the oldster jumped up and down like a brat. "Eh??" He suddenly paused, his hand upon his ear. "What is it you say?" He kept silent like he was listening to someone. "Who?" Glancing at the four. "Them?" Crossing his arms. "Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" **

**Turning around, the oldster barked at them. "Don't stand there like a bunch of rocks. Follow me!" **

**"Huh?" Goku looked bluntly at him. **

**"Morons! Aren't you here for the Sutras?" the oldster sighed. "Nowadays, the travelers are so dim-witted," With his hands behind his back and hunching, he wobbled his way into forest. **

**"Just who in the world was he talking to?" Gojyo muttered. "Oyo! Sanzo! What do we do?" **

**"Follow him." Sanzo coolly replied **

**"What?" Gojyo protested. "That insane lunatic? One moment, he was shrieking at us to leave and now, he wants us to come him." **

**"Nobody is asking you to listen to him." **

**"Damn you, shady monk!" **

**Not far from them, behind some densely grown trees, a shadow detached itself from its hiding place and moved silently away. **


	3. Sutra Chapter 3

**The Sutra - Chapter 3 **

**Under the welcoming shades of the thick trees, Kougaji, Yaone and Lilin were resting, nibbling over some root vegetables. Then, a muscular demon, slightly taller than Kougaji with blue tattoos on his forehead, named Dokugakaji, showed up. Letting himself into the shades, he spoke in a deep voice. **

**"Sanzo and the others have found an old man who knows where the Sutra is hidden. He is bringing them to the location as we speak." **

**"Goodey!" Lilin leaped up, green eyes brightened. "Let's go get them!" **

**"No, we wait." **

**"What!" the little demoness objected, hands on her hips, pouting. "Why? Niisan (older brother)!" **

**"Yes," a sly voice agreed. "Why not, Niisan?" **

**Kougaji nonchalantly lifted his eyes at a lanky demon, crystal blue locks of hair tied behind his dark navy jacket, loosely opened, revealing part of his well-developed chest. The demon had pasty green eyes silting on his sharp pointy face. A brace of wicked-looking knives was strapped around his waist. He grin was like a rebel's. Behind him was a group of his followers, rowdy and intimating. **

**"Tamizu." **

**"Yo! Kougaji-niisan," Tamizu jauntily waved, his arm sapphire jaded bangles jingled. **

**"What are you doing here?" **

**"Oh, nothing much," Tamizu sneered. "I heard that Gyokumen Koshu has given you an errand." **

**"So? It has nothing to do with you." **

**"Yes, it does." Pasty green eyes shimmered. "You see, after you left, I made a bargain with Gyokumen Koshu. If I bring back the Sutra before you do, then, I'll be the crown prince instead of you." **

**"Oh." Kougaji arched his brow. "The vixen has sent more of her bootlickers…" **

**"Not bootlicker, a prince who has more a promising future than you!" Tamizu retorted. "Unlike you, I don't hesitate when opportunity comes. Unlike you, I don't whine like a baby about his stone-cast mother…" **

**"Say that again and I'll cut your head off," Dokugakaji warned, gripping his sword. Purple haired Yaone stood beside him, holding her spear. She too was disturbed by the insults. **

**"_Mo ii_ (Don't bother), Dokugakaji, Yaone." Kougaji held up his hand, swallowing the last morsel of his vegetable root. Rubbing his hands against the sides of his jeans, "That's no point in fighting with Gyokumen Koshu's sex slave. Nevertheless," Rising his voice louder to overpower Tamizu's further retorts. "I'm willing to be in this childish bet of yours. So go ahead and fight Sanzo's party. No invitation is needed." **

**"Fine," Tamizu held his chin high. "Slander me all you want because you'll be begging for mercy once I obtain the Sutra, including Sanzo's!" Rising his hands, a whirlpool of water erupted from the ground, engulfing the group. Within the twinkling of an eye, they disappeared. **

**"Showoff runt!" groused Dokugakaji. "Kougaji! You should have let me deal with him." **

**"_Sou yo_! (I agreed)" chipped in Lilin, her orange hair swinging with her body motion. "He's going to get the Sutras before us! Lilin wants to win him!" **

**"Even if we get there before Sanzo's party, we might not be able to get the Sutras since it would probably be protected by the late Sanzo's dharma powers. We might be blown to pieces before we get to touch it." **

**"So, your plan is to let Sanzo get the Sutra first," Yaone continued. "Once the dharma shield is gone, we will take it from them." **

**"What if Tamizu gets it before we do?" Lilin rebut. **

**"That's another matter to consider," Dokugakaji crossed his arms. "Tamizu and a few others have been forming their own supporters. Within time, they might get enough to overthrow you and the vixen wouldn't give a damn about it so as long she has the Sutras." **

**"I'm aware of that," Kougaji's golden earrings gleamed in the sunlight. "However, Tamizu and his goofballs have absolutely no idea how to fight against Sanzo's party." His lips curled. "In fact, I'm more interested to see Sanzo's party beating the hell out of him." **

**"Are we there yet?" groaned Goku for the thousand time as his stomach rumbled for food. "I'm hungry. So hungry…" Pacing his steps slower. "And weak…" **

**"Here then," the oldster pulled out a vegetable root and tossed it to him. "Chew on this if you don't mind it a bit dirty." **

**"Oh! Thank you!" Goku gratefully gobbled it down. "You are a life-saver!" **

**"There's something fishy about this creep," Gojyo whispered to Hakkai. "First, he was horribly impudent and now he's incredibly nice!" **

**"Maybe, the one he's talking to told him to," Hakkai answered, observing the oldster swinging his arms about like windmills and chatting to the trees. "It does seem odd though. How did he know we are coming for the Sutras?" **

**"That geezer could have his senses straightened out when he saw Sanzo." **

**"Humph!" Sanzo scratched his cheek. "The sooner we get the Sutras, the better. My headache is worsening so much that I could shoot him right now!" **

**"Here we are," sang the oldster, dancing about. "Here we are!" **

**"About time," Gojyo lit another cigarette. "I'm running out of these babies." Looking down. "Huh?" **

**The four studied the shrine from ground to the rooftop. From what all of them expected normally for a shrine were a large oriental designed building with a courtyard, stone pathways, superstitious stone statues, a couple of fruit trees and all other necessities. Yet, standing not more than an inch was a shabby wooden box with a pointed top no higher than 30 centimeters and wider than 20 centimeters. Inside the box contained a wooden figure of an idol. Surrounding the petite shrine were the incense and some small handfuls of offerings. **

**"Here we are," sang the oldster again, dancing about. "Here we are!" **

**"That's the shrine?" Gojyo was in total disbelief. "This insignificant box?" **

**"Well," Hakkai slowly choosing his words. "Maybe, years back, this might be considered as one." **

**"Rats! We have all the way here for nothing," Hollering. "Hey old geezer! Is this one of your nonsense? This isn't the shrine." **

**"Of course it is, you red simpleton!" The oldster hollered back, his beard flying wildly. **

**"What was that?" Gojyo menacingly towered over the oldster. "Give us the right directions before I…" **

**"Stay away from me!" The oldster shrieked, his thin arms pointing like weapons. "I did what I was told. The Sutra is here, I tell you! Find it yourself!" Skipping away into the bushes. **

**"Gojyo!" Goku slightly glared. "Do you have to be so mean? Now, you have frightened him away." **

**"For all we know, that moron could be conning us! _Baka saru_!" **

**"I'm not! You leachy _kappa_!" **

**"What do you think, Sanzo?" Hakkai deciding to leave the two in their bickering. **

**"How the hell should I know?" Sanzo examined the shirne as he surveyed the vegetative areas. Right now, his headache was affecting his thoughts and he badly needed a painkiller. He wouldn't mind shooting the two idiots behind him immediately if that could relieve him temporarily. At that moment, he heard a low hissing, the same hissing as last night. Likewise, he couldn't sense any presence of an intruder and the hissing was ringing inside his head. **

**Come to me… Genjo Sanzo… For I am here… **

**Sanzo stood up, trying his best to detect the source of that confounded hissing. Hakkai was looking at him very curiously, also trying to figure out what Sanzo was thinking. Ignoring everyone, Sanzo's eyes narrowed at the direction of something round and flat a few meters behind the shrine. Taking a step forward, he heard the hissing again. **

**_Yes… closer…. Genjo Sanzo… _**

**"Sanzo?" Goku abruptly ended his argument with Gojyo. He could see something unknown was bothering Sanzo and he didn't like it whenever Sanzo was one of his secretive mood. **

**Running quickly, he caught up with Sanzo and gripped his arm. **

**"Sanzo?" **

**"Hush!" Sanzo fiercely shook his arm off. "Be quiet! You're distracting me!" **

**_Yes… closer…. Genjo Sanzo… _**

****

**_Over here… over here…. _**

****

**Walking closer, Sanzo bent down and touched the stony round flat object. The others followed behind him, waiting rather impatiently for him to say something. **

**_Open…. _**

**"Oyo, Goku!" **

**"Hai? (yes)" **

**"Remove this thing." **

**"Huh? Why?" **

**"Just do it, _saru_!" **

**Obediently, Goku pushed the stone object away, revealing a long deep hallow hole tunneling deep into the fathom darkness. Gojyo took a stone from the ground and dropped it into the hole. It took quite a while they could a soft thud. **

**"It's pretty deep." **

**"So what? Goku, get me some vines or something. I'm going in alone." **

**"Alone? But Sanzo…" **

**"If the Sutra is really down there, it will be protected by the late Sanzo's dharma powers that could blow any demon to pieces. You guys will be more useful if you stay here." **

**"Whatever you say, Sanzo-sama." Gojyo obliged. "Hakkai & I will be playing Black Jack while waiting." **

**"I suppose so," Hakkai politely smiled. "It would take a while." **

**"Then, what do I do?" Goku asked **

**"Go and find yourself something to eat!" Sanzo snapped, typing the vines around his waist. "After I reached the ground of this idiotic tunnel." **

**Without further delay, Sanzo slowly and cautiously made his way down the dankly tunnel. Once safely on solid ground, Sanzo held out his gun as he walked into another tunnel, following the hissing sound that constantly echoing in his head. **

**_Down… _**

**_Turn right…. _**

**_Turn left…. _**

**_Further down… _**

**_Go on… Genjo Sanzo… _**

**_A little more… _**

****

**Sanzo proceeded on till he found himself in a stone walled chamber, oddly lit by flameless lamps. Dust carpeted the floor so finely that it rose into clouds as Sanzo's feet pressed heavily against it. It was cool here, without the heat of the afternoon sun. He went on, feeling a growing presence of dharma power floating around him. The chamber was not as empty as he thought. Before him was a dais, on the dais an altar. Stepping closer, he saw something resting on the altar. A rolled up scroll shrouded in the shadows. He came closer, feeling strangely excited. **

**No mistake, the scroll was one of the 5 Sutras of Heaven and Earth. **

**Climbing up the steps of the dais, the hissing surfaced, encouraging him to quicker. Sanzo did so and soon, he was hovering over it. The Sutra, like his, was a long white parchment bordered in green. Sanzo felt a deep sense of satisfaction of being the first to gain the long lost-forgotten Sutra. He pressed his hands over it. **

**_Genjo Sanzo… _**

****

**The hissing was soft and seductive within his mind; his fingers froze at the frail thread that held the rolled Sutra. The only thing that kept it closed. **

**_Open it… _**

**Sanzo scanned the area rapidly, extremely infuriated at the hissing voice. He could determine whether it was a man, woman, demon or god. Where was hissing coming from? Who was creating that blasted persisting hissing in his head? Furthermore, why it so insisting? His fingers gripped tightly on the Sutra till they turned white. With steady hands, he pulled at the thread and then paused, excepting the hissing sound. There wasn't. **

**As if their own free will, Sanzo's hands carefully untied the Sutra and unrolled it. Words began to whisper from the ancient script and language much older than he anticipated. Softly and seductive, the words reached out, bounding him so tightly that he could not move. Rather spontaneously, Sanzo stretched his hand and touched the Sutra. Barely touching the surface, an incredible force raced through his arm and into his body, filling her strength and power beyond his mortal control. His mind was in pitch darkness. He gasped in shock, too stunned to release his hand. Then, images began to form themselves clearly before him, his pulse becoming steady, his heartbeat slowing down. **

**He felt his hands empty and looked around. Nothing had changed. Everything was exactly the way it was save his Sutra, glowing faint golden light. **

**_Well done… Genjo Sanzo _**

****

**Looking at his Sutra, Sanzo pondered over his encounter. What was it? That energy? That power? The power he felt through his body… It was amazing, incredible… Such power hidden away from the other monks… Why? Why didn't the late Sanzo pass his Sutra to the monks in Changan Temple? What were his reasons? Did he foresee that he would be coming here? Or was it because there's something about this Sutra that he didn't want to reveal? **

**Rubbing his head, Sanzo felt a sharp pain racing in his temples. All this experience was giving him a horrible headache. As he left, Sanzo thought he heard a soft chuckle. **

**"Hey, He's back!" Gojyo placed his cards down. "Full house." **

**"A lot faster than we expected," Hakkai agreed. "Royal Flush" **

**"Damn you." **

**"Ne, Sanzo," Goku ran over to him, his mouth stuffed with fruits. "Did you find it?" **

**"Yeah," Sanzo gruffly responded. **

**"Really? Where? Where? Argh!!" Rubbing his head, "Why did you hit me for?" **

**"For jumping around me like some crazy idiot!" Sanzo rubbed his head. **

**"Sanzo, are you feeling alright?" Hakkai asked, concerned. "You have been having headaches since this morning." **

**"I'm fine. I'm fine," Brushing him aside. "Just need a painkiller." **

**"In this case," Hakkai pat his pet white dragon, Hakuryu. "Hakuryu, could you please?" **

**The petite dragon stretched out his ivory wings and changed into a green jeep. All four of them settled themselves comfortably. Hakkai stepped onto the accelerator and off they went. **

**"Sanzo?" **

**"What?" Sanzo glared at him. "Can't you see I'm resting?" **

**"Where's the Sutra?" **

**"On my shoulders, you blind monkey!" **

**"No!" Goku irritated. "The other one!" **

**"Huh? That? It simply combined itself with my Sutra. End of story." **

**"But Sanzo…" **

**"SHUT UP!" Sanzo fiercely pointed his gun at him. "One more word & I'll blow your stomach to bits!" **


	4. Sutra Chapter 4

**The Sutra - Chapter 4 **

**Tamizu & his men stood upon a hilltop, looking down upon the town that was busting with lively sounds of children playing, the women doing about with their daily chores, the men plowing at the fields and the elders busily chatting and gossiping among themselves. From his spies, the famous Sanzo's party was currently lodging at the town's inn. Smirking, Tamizu planned his brilliant strategy, a strategy so ingenious that Kougaji would be too stunned to do anything. With it, the downfall of Kougaji would begin and his rise victorious! For countless years, he was snubbed by everyone despite the fact that he's the son of Gyumao. Everyone supported Resetsugyo and her son, Kougaji plainly because they were Gyumao's favorites or the prestigious status they had as queen and crown prince. His mother may be a lowly concubine but that didn't interfered with his dreams and ambitions to become who and what he was today. **

**To him, Kougaji was weak and hesitant in most of his tasks. So far, Sanzo's party was getting closer to Tenjiku and what had that weakling done? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Gyokumen Koshu was right in her judgment. Gnashing his teeth, he recalled Kougaji's sardonic description of him as a sex slave. Fine, he was and still sleeping with the vixen but it was all in his plan. To gain her confidence, trust and favour. With them, there would be no hindrance in his plans because he knew the fear that she had swept through the land of Tenjiku. Gyokumen Koshu may look frail but her ruthlessness, cruelty, selfishness and surreptitious methods were the keys to her success and dominances. Her assets are fortunately not passed down to her daughter, Lilin. **

**Lilin. That aggravating childish brat. She possessed monstrous strength from Gyumao but lacked the brain to put it into good productive use. How he long to dig his nails into her little neck, crushing the every life out of her as Gyokumen Koshu did with his mother. The perfect revenge. Yet, the time was not ripe yet. Lilin and her vixen slut would live for now. The more extension, the sweeter it would be. **

**The issue now was to get rid of Kougaji's supporters as much as possible, most importantly, Yaone & Dokugakaji. Without them, Kougaji would be helpless. That would take some more planning and calculation to overpower Yaone's intensive knowledge of poison & explosives and Dokugakaji's fighting abilities. Kougaji had chosen his team well but not good enough! Nevertheless, as long as he obtained all the Sutras, their power was his alone and no one else. Gyumao could rot in his metal grave forever while he, Tamizu, would be the ultimate emperor of Heaven, Earth and Hell! **

**His chin held up in defiance as his green eyes flashed at the oncoming changes that were about to happen to the town very soon. **

**In his own room, Hakkai sat on his chair, stroking Hakuryu's soft furry mane. Hakuryu said nothing as it smuggled onto its master's lap, making low murmuring. It knew what its master was thinking and feeling. He was worried and reasonably too. Like Goku, Hakkai wanted to know how did Sanzo obtain the Sutra so quickly and effortlessly. From Sanzo's brief response, it was very hard to believe that the Sutra combine with Sanzo's Sutra without much fuss. More importantly, who was this weird oldster? How did he know about the Sutras? Was he really listening to someone or just putting on an act? Was he demon? No, he couldn't be. There was no demonic presence around him. **

**Then, he felt Hakuryu licking his chin with its wet slippery tongue. Smiling, he patted it and gently rubbed its neck. Hakuryu must be worried as him as well. Animals were more sensitive over such things than humans or demons. Hopefully when Sanzo recovered from his headaches and in a better mood, he could reveal more. **

**Startling, a thunderous booming running into the streets, followed by screams of horror. Hakkai swiftly looked out of the window and saw a band of demons charging into the town, fangs snarling, razor sharp claws lengthening out and their tongues licking for the fresh taste of blood. Standing in the middle of the town square, a demon that Hakkai had never seen before. In truth, he wasn't sure whether such a demon truly existed. Yet, the appearance did have some distinctive figures of an average demon – pointed ears, fanged teeth and hands with claw-like fingernails. It was half-crouching with huge beefy arms hanging loosely. Its skin hideous purple with black bluish fur around its loins and powerfully built legs, its face so gruesome and saliva was dripping out of its triangular mouth. Gleaming yellow eyes searching for its preys as the mouth opened to reveal a mass of rotten jagged teeth. The other common demons were completely out of its way, targeting on the terrified humans. **

**Wasting no time, Hakkai jumped out of from the window and blasted energy balls onto the common demon, evaporating them into thin air within seconds. Gojyo & Goku were already at the scene, finishing off the common demons, allowing the townspeople to flee while they still could. Noticing the demon creature was approaching the inn. Hakkai fired an energy ball to catch its attention. It worked. The creature turned and fiery green flame ruptured from its mouth. Instantly, Hakkai created a barrier to protect himself but it was slightly too late. The flames knocked him to the ground but did not scorch him. **

**Goku, using his staff, speedily aimed at the vital points. Surprisingly, the demon creature caught it and swung it around. Goku hanged on the other end of the staff tightly as the creature kept on spinning and spinning till it released it, sending Goku crashing into the ground. Covered with bruises, Goku spat onto the ground and grinned. This creature was incredibly strong and he liked it. **

**The creature stood there, watching Goku recovering. Gojyo attacked from behind, wrapping his chain around it. The creature dropped on all fours, its muscles rippling from within. Spikes rose from the length of its spine and broke the chains as easily as paper. Enraged, the creature roared and began to spring on its prey. Its speed so rapid that Gojyo was too stunned to move. Hakkai suddenly stepped in and shot a bright & large energy ball. The blast sunk deep into the creature, throwing it backward in mid-air. It struck the ground in a heap and thrown further back till it mashed into a few blocks of walls. **

**Panting, Hakkai and Gojyo watched the clouds of dust fading away. Goku stood by them, his hands gripping the staff so tensely. **

**Astonishingly, the creature was back on its feet, unharmed and untouched. **

**"Damn, he's good." Goku whispered, a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. **

**"Is it really a demon or some washed out crap created by Gyokumen Koshu?" Gojyo cursed. **

**"I don't know but we better get it before it gets us!" hissed Hakkai, placing his hands in a circular position. It would be a really good time for Sanzo to show up if he could. **

**The creature came at the trio, dodging the fireballs that Hakkai was firing. Raging, it flew in front of Hakkai, caught his left arm and attempt to sink its other hand into his stomach. Hakkai caught it, fastening his grip on the creature's wrist, holding it upright so it could not reach his body. The creature bent forward and tried snapping its jaws at his neck. Goku leapt on top of him. With his staff, he placed it between the jaws. Holding onto the ends, he pulled back, forcing the creature to stagger backwards. The creature struggled, tightening its hold of Hakkai's left arm to the point of where it could twist the bones in two. Hakkai winced at the sharp pain. Using the blade, Gojyo sliced the demon creature's arm off, flesh, veins, bones and all. The creature shrieked, a frenzied shriek that nearly deafened the trio. In its madness, the creature gathered all its strength, caught Goku by his foot with its remaining arm and threw him upon Hakkai & Gojyo. **

**The trio tumbled down, rolling and spinning, locking into each other. **

**The creature threw back its head and roared. Then, its yellow eyes fixed upon the trio lying sprawled all over the ground. Its mouth parted and more saliva was dripping. Hakkai groaned as he tried to get up. In a blurred vision, he could see more demons backing up the demon creature. This time, they had weapons and swarming into like black ants. Snapping its teeth, the demon creature gave a wicked grin. Its thoughts concentrated on the final blow. **

**Then, out of the blue, an explosive gunshot was heard. The demon creature turned and glared at the intruder, a human in pale yellow priestly robes. His high forehead bore a red charka; coldness was reflecting in his violet eyes and his hands was a gun with wisps of smoke was swirling around it. **

**"Sanzo!" gasped Hakkai & Goku together. **

**"About time, you slug!" Gojyo yelled. **

**"Too bad you three aren't dead yet," Sanzo replied, standing in front of the demon creature. His distance was the midpoint behind the demons and the trio. With one flash of his eyes, the demon creature took a step back. **

**"Afraid, are you?" Sanzo taunted, glancing at the common demons. "I don't suppose you losers are Kougaji's men. Knowing Kougaji, his choice of demons are much more exciting." **

**"Curse you, Sanzo!" burst one of the demons in the front line. "We serve Prince Tamizu and this demon creature is one of his creations of science & sorcery given to him by the Great Queen Gyukumen Koshu. Don't think you can defeat us!" **

**"Oh really," Sanzo sarcastically replied. "So now the vixen has more idiots to do her work." Darting his eyes onto the demon creature. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Pressing his hands together. "Come and get me!" **

**The demon creature gave a wicked roar, scratched its leg against the ground and charged, with the common demons running behind it, with their war cry. Sanzo closed his eyes and began to chant. His voice, low vibrant hum, blending into the sweet air, the singing of the birds, rustling of the leaves, the earthly smell of the fresh soil and all breath of all living creatures of the world. Then, a voice emerged out apart from his own, a flat, toneless voice, devoid of life and an emptiness so chilly that it frosted Sanzo inside out. Faster than a split second, a great burning sensation flooded through him, growing with every word he chanted. Filling his senses with all sorts of scenes, beautiful yet dark and horrifying, losing his control over the Sutras. In the blur, he felt the Sutras spreading itself all over the town, consuming the weak demons in its fiery amethyst light. The Sutras were wrapping themselves around the creature, threatening to tear the struggling creature apart. All of a sudden, the amethyst flames broke out, exploding in one shining blinding white light. **

**Hakkai turned away, shielding his eyes from the light as he created an aura to protect himself and the others. The power of Sutras was breathtaking and petrifying. He could hear the demons shrieking in anguish that shook the ground beneath them. The demon creature's cry was the worst, so ear splitting and angst it sounded that Hakkai almost felt pity for it. When he, Goku and Gojyo turned back, they saw Sanzo knelt alone, in the center of charred ash that flowed all the streets of the town. **

**Feeling his legs had turned to lead, Sanzo collapsed to the ground. He remained still, catching his breath as his pulse and heartbeats returned as they were. The sensation was indescribable, too magnificent for any fanciful words to use. Half closing his eyes, he fought against the dizziness that was menacing enough to flatten him. He was awfully worn out, drained of all his energy. Pressing his head, he gave a soft groan of oncoming headache pounding inside his head. **

**"Sanzo!" The trio rushed towards him. **

**"Daijoubu (Are you alright?) ka?" Hakkai held him, disturbed at Sanzo's appearance. He looked draught, haggard. His cheek bloodless and lips chapped. **

**"Yeah," He mumbled, leaning upon Hakkai for support. Waves of nausea were overwhelming him like an insane torrent. Unable to fight them any longer, darkness overtook him. **

**"Sanzo!" Goku cried, catching hold of the priest. **

**"Oyo! Sanzo!" Gojyo shook Sanzo roughly by the shoulder. "Hakkai?" **

**"He's alight. It's fatigue." Hakkai bent down and carried him with both arms. "After all," He said very lightly. "He hasn't been eating and sleeping much lately." **

**"True," Gojyo solemnly nodded his head, surveying the area. "And he did one hell of demon purification. He could have taken down the whole town if he wants to." **

**"Yes, but at least this could keep this Tamizu & his men away from this town for some time." **

**"Tamizu? Who the heck is he?" **

**"I don't know but I bet he'll return with stronger reinforcement." **

**"Ne… Hakkai?" **

**"Yes, Goku?" Looking at the boy, his brown eyes glistening with concern. **

**"Will Sanzo..." Goku softly spoke, too afraid to continue. **

**"He's alright. With some rest and food, he'll be back on his feet sooner than you think." Hakkai assured him, smiling. "At the meantime, you & Gojyo could buy me some medicine & painkillers for me to treat your injuries." **

**"Injury?" Gojyo laughed. "Little bruises or scratches won't kill us so easily, right?" Winking at Goku. **

**"Right!" Goku brightly nodded. "Quick! Let's go & get the painkillers now." He ran off. **

**Gojyo looked at the unconscious Sanzo, then at Hakkai. He was having the same look as his and probably the same thoughts. **

**There was something about the Sutra and they had to find out triple fast before someone gets really hurt. **

**Or killed. **

**Upon the hilltop, Tamizu witnessed the entire battle and he was shaking nonstop. He did not anticipate such a defeat. The creature that he spent time and technology on it had gone to the dust within seconds. Not to mention almost half of his forces! Gulping in air, he could understand why Kougaji had not defeated them yet. Their power was far beyond he had imagined. He had underestimated them very badly and that was the cost of his overconfidence. **

**Holding his head high and swallowing his pride, Tamizu knew he had to return to get reinforcements without letting himself being humiliated. Brutal as the reality was, he had to combine forces with the other princes. That would be easy for now and when the time was ripe, he would have to exterminate them as quickly as possible. **

**Clutching his hands into a fist, he cursed and swore he would pay every one of them, especially Genjo Sanzo! That priest would be the last to be tortured and his flesh would be eaten while he was still alive in his torture chambers! His three followers would suffer a similar fate for betraying their own kind. Yes, Far worse than any of them could think of! **

**Nevertheless, that painful defeat made him yearn for the power of the Sutras even more. **


	5. Sutra Chapter 5

**The Sutra - Chapter 5 **

**"There you go," said the shopkeeper, a bulky man with thick moustaches. "It's on the house. A simple gratitude of what you & the priest did back then." **

**"Really? Thank you!" cheered Goku gleefully. "Then, I'll bring them back straightaway." **

**"Lively little chap, isn't he?" The shopkeeper grinned, fingering his moustaches as he watched the boy skipping away. Tossing a pack of cigarettes to Gojyo. "Here, thought you might want some." **

**"Thank you," Gojyo lit one of them. "Ah!" Relaxing himself as he puffed it out in thin wisps. **

**"By the way," the shopkeeper lit a cigarette for himself. "Just to let you know, I add in some sleeping pills with the painkillers in case the priest couldn't sleep for tonight." **

**"Hm? Why? That corrupt monk is too exhausted to need any." **

**"It's just a precaution," The shopkeeper muttered. "Wouldn't want history to repeat itself." **

**"History?" Gojyo became alert. Leaning against the counter, he asked. "What history?" **

**"Well, as you probably heard," The shopkeeper answered casually. "There used to be a Sanzo living here way back when I was a little lad. My father told me that in the last few years of his life, the Sanzo often came here to buy painkillers and sleeping pills because he was having trouble sleeping and had headaches all the time. Rumours had it that the Sanzo was having voices in his head." **

**Bending closer and lowering his voice, "Then, strangely, he died of all a sudden. Sort of unexpected for his age, I tell you. The gossips around here said the Sanzo's personal servant killed him and kept the Sutra hidden away, maybe for himself." **

**"Why would they say that?" **

**"Well," Lowering his voice even lower. "No offense to your priest friend but it was said the Sanzo was doing something unorthodox and it killed him. To save the soul of the Sanzo, the servant killed him and hidden the Sutras. The reason for this was because he repeatedly denied having the Sutra when the monks from Changan Temple questioned him. In addition, the servant only represented an ash urn to the monks, saying he had to cerement the body because it was beginning to rot due to the illness he died from." Lifting his head up. "Today is the first time I ever see a Sutra being used and it sure gave the demons a scare." Chuckling. "Maybe all this is just a ghost story to scare children with." **

**"Yeah," Gojyo stood up and slightly waved his hand. "Thanks again. Bye." Pausing at the doorway. He turned again and asked. "How old was the Sanzo when he died?" **

**"Oh, let's see. Around his twenties, I guess. Why?" **

**"Nothing," Gojyo walked away. "Just wondering." **

**"The Sanzo died around in his twenties?" Hakkai gasped, after Gojyo filled him in. Standing by the doorway, he could see Goku sitting next to the sleeping Sanzo. Closing the door, Hakkai & Gojyo went into another room, 2 doors away from Sanzo's. Ensuring themselves that Goku couldn't hear them, Hakkai continued. **

**"Are you sure?" **

**"Yup," Gojyo smoking another cigarette. "Before the Sanzo died, he was suffering from headaches, lack of sleep and wouldn't eat much." **

**"That's what Sanzo is going through right now. What else did you find out?" **

**"It was said the Sanzo had a servant who had the body cerement & the Sutras hidden after he died. Rumours had it that the Sanzo was doing something… unconventional. They had no idea what it was but they believed whatever he did, that thing killed him." **

**"That means that the Sanzo did something with his own Sutras and now, it has combined itself with our Sanzo's. Somehow it must have some contact with Sanzo. Otherwise, he wouldn't have found it so easily. Telepathically?" **

**"Voices," Gojyo pointed to his head. "Our Sanzo could hear it calling out to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have headaches all the time. I know I would, if there are voices ringing in my head all the bloody time." **

**"The oldster," Hakkai standing up. "He knows something about the Sutra. We have to find him." **

**"Fine with me," Gojyo agreed. "But what do we tell Goku?" **

**"Just tell him to look after him till we come back. Until then, don't let Sanzo use his Sutras." **

**"Easier said than done provided that Tamizu & his men won't return so soon." **

**"We'll have to hurry then. **

**Rain was falling mildly upon the temple rooftop, pattering down the hallway and dripping onto the window screens. In a room, mostly forbidden to monks, sat Kyomo Sanzo and his discipline, Koryu. Kyomo Sanzo slipping his tea as he studied Koryu. Smiling to himself at how much the boy had grown since the day he found him. It was an ordinary day like no other and Kyomo decided to have a stroll along the riverside. Before he was barely at the riverside, he heard a melodious voice. The voice was crying out his name. Intrigued, he followed the source of the voice till he spots a basket tugging along with the flowing waters at the sides of the riverbed. **

**Astound, Kyomo hastily went over and drew the basket out of the river. Studying the basket, Kyomo could see it was neatly hand woven with mud & straw painted at the bottom to prevent river water from seeping in. Untying the basket, he carefully opened it and surprised to see a beautiful baby boy sleeping quietly under the brown blankets. With gentle arms, he carried the baby in his arms. In the sunlight, the baby's skin glowed luminously. His golden hair was shinning harmoniously with the sunflowers. Then, the baby stirred and rubbed his eyes with his cubby hands. Opening his soft eyelids, Koymo saw the colour of his eyes for the first time, a pair of pure violet eyes. **

**Till now, his features were still the same though he had grown taller and matured faster than the other children. No matter how much he had changed psychically and mentally, Koryu would always be the little baby he found at the river. **

**"Koryu." He whispered. **

**"Yes." **

**"Come here. I have something important to tell you." **

**"What is it?" The boy went closer. **

**"In due time, the monks will demand for you to have a Buddhist name and may want you to shave your head." Fingering the boy's golden hair. "It would be a real shame for you to lose your hair." Touching the boy's chin. "So I decided to give you a new name. From now on, your name will be Genjo Sanzo." **

**"Sanzo?" The boy was taken back. "What do you mean?" **

**"Yes, Koryu. Your name will be Genjo Sanzo, the one of the 5 successors of the Sutras of Heaven & Earth." Smiling. "I think the name suits you very well." **

**"That's not the point!" Koryu protested. "I don't want to be a Sanzo. I want to be with you." **

**"Koryu… no. Genjo Sanzo," Kyomo held him closely. "You are a big boy now and soon, you will be an adult. It's time for you to take your place. You are not an ordinary boy, Genjo. The dharma powers you have clearly shown me that you are destined to be a Sanzo" **

**He then took out a needle and pricked his index finger. Genjo was remained still but he was trembling within. With smile, Kyomo pressed his finger onto Genjo's forehead and chanted. Genjo closed his eyes and chanted along with him. Deep down, he was crying. **

**"Don't be sad, Genjo," Kyomo hugged the boy. "Always remember I'll always be with you." **

**As soon as he said that, a raucous thunder was heard. **

**So was the sniggering of the demons. **

**And The voice rang in Genjo Sanzo's mind. **

_Did that really happen? Was that how you became a Sanzo? Pitiful mushy words and a mark from Kyomo Sanzo's finger? Rather unbelievable, won't you think? Or is this is what you want to believe in, Genjo Sanzo? Or should I say, Koryu Kawamono. _

**What the hell do you want? **

_The truth, Koryu. The truth about yourself. The truth about your past. The truth about your present. The truth about Koryu Kawamono, the abandoned baby by the river, who became the legendary Genjo Sanzo, the slayer of demons. The one who may face Gyumao in the future. Tell me, how is it that a person like you who refuse to abide the rules of a monk and yet could still hold the title of Sanzo? Isn't it awfully baffling? _

**Why ask me if you can see my memories? **

_I want to hear it from you, Koryu Kawamono or is it Genjo Sanzo?_

**Suit yourself, you twisted freak. **

_Let's place this issue aside. Tell me, Koryu Kawamono. Why did you become Genjo Sanzo? Based on what reasons did you become Genjo Sanzo? Out of love for Kyomo Sanzo? Possible! Or it for Revenge? Tell me, Koryu…. It is and still revenge. Maybe this is what really happened… _

****

**"What do we do now?" the monks whispered among themselves. "Kyomo Sanzo has been killed!" **

**"It's the boy, Koryu." One accused. "He killed Kyomo Sanzo. He was evil the moment Kyomo brought him in. He's the one!" **

**"Yes," Another agreed. "He's must be the one! He's the only one with Kyomo Sanzo on that night!" **

**"He's the one! He's the one! He's the one!" **

**Hidden in the shadows of the room, Koryu sat in front of the mirror, glaring at his reflection. He failed Kyomo. He failed Kyomo who protected and cared for him since he could remember. He could have protected him but he failed. He could have killed the demons but he failed. He could have stopped them from taking away the Sutra but he failed. He could have at least saved Kyomo but he failed. He failed miserably. **

**Gnashing his teeth and roughly wiping away the tears that couldn't stop flowing, Koryu chided himself for being weak. He mustn't let them see he crying. He mustn't. He mustn't let them win. Whether they were humans or demons. He mustn't let them see him weak! He must be stronger! Much stronger! **

**Walking to a closet, he opened out a drawer and took out a small case. Inside the case, contained red charka powder, as red as the blood of Kyomo Sanzo. Using his index finger, he pressed it against the powder and placed it upon his forehead. **

**"From this day on, I shall be known as Genjo Sanzo, one of the 5 successors to the Sutras of Heaven and Earth." Clutching his fist. "With the Sutra, I could use it to annihilate all demons. Yes, I'll have my revenge on them. All demons will die. They are evil. They are murderers. They are dirt. They must die. They must die. I'll kill every single last one of them. They must die! They must die!" **

_So, it is true. Genjo Sanzo was born out from the blood of Revenge. That's why we get along so fine with each other. We both think alike. We both agreed that demons must die. We both know that all demons should be eliminated for the greater good of men. _

**Get out of my mind! **

_No need to be discourteous. Soon, you'll see things clear enough… _

****

****

**"Sanzo… Sanzo… Sanzo…" **

**Grudgingly, Sanzo stirred within the blankets, cursing at the gray sunlight that filtered through a narrow window next to his head, causing him to squint against its brightness. Once again, Sanzo felt he hadn't slept at all. Seeing him awake, Goku handed him a glass of water and some painkillers. He took them and drank them down in one mouthful. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling fan. **

**"Ne… Sanzo." **

**"What?" Covering his eyes with his arm. "Why the hell you woke me for?" **

**"I didn't!" Goku stared at him in surprise. "You woke up on your own." Folding his arms. "Besides, you didn't sleep at all." **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"You looked asleep but I sense you are not sleeping." Goku scratched his head. "I don't know how to explain it but this is what I felt. Stupid, isn't it?" **

**"Not really," Sanzo pulled himself up. A lightening pain shot right at his head. He winced. **

**"Sanzo," Goku pushed him down. "You shouldn't get up. Hakkai says you need lots of rest." **

**"Let go of me, you stupid monkey!" **

**"No! Not until you promise to rest." **

**"Do you want me to shoot you?" **

**"You can't because your gun is not with you!" **

**"Don't make me mad, monkey!" **

**"I'm not a monkey!" Goku shouted back, his eyes burning. "I'm worried about you, Sanzo. You don't sleep well; don't eat much except drinking beer and smoking. Your headaches are reoccurring. You fainted after the last fight. If you continue to be like this, you could get worse or even die!" Tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. "And I don't want that to happen!" **

**"You idiot," Sanzo laid back and pat Goku on the head. "I won't die so fast and easily. Not with you calling my name so many times." **

**"Huh? I didn't call you." **

**"Never mind." **

**"It's true, I didn't call you." Goku sat beside him. **

**"I said forget it." Sanzo turned and lay on one side. "Maybe I was hearing things… Where is Hakkai & Gojyo?" **

**"They went out for a while." **

**"And the Sutras?" **

**"On the table with your robes." **

**"I see…" **

**"Sanzo?" **

**"What is it this time?" **

**"You kept on saying you hear voices…" **

**"So?" **

**"Does it have to do with the Sutra you found?" **

**"Maybe…" **

**"The Sutra…" Goku went silent. **

**"What about it?" **

**"There is something ominous about it." Goku blurted out. "It's very powerful but it's also very frightening. Its presence is different from the other times you used it. You shouldn't use it anymore." **

**"Fool, if I don't use it then how do we get rid of the demons?" **

**"Like we always do, with our fist & weapons." **

**"That didn't work just now." **

**"I know but…" **

**"Demons are filth and filth must be get rid of," Sanzo turned around. Goku felt a chill climbing up his spine. There was something bloodcurdling in Sanzo's voice and the way he looked at him. It was like he was a different person. Goku walked backwards as Sanzo got up. His violet eyes were hostile, frosting the chill inside Goku. **

**"This is whole land, Tengenkyou, is filled with simpletons with idealistic dreams of humans and demons living together! No two opposing forces can be together at the same place. Look at gods! They placed themselves in the skies because they couldn't stand the dirt of humans & demons. Look at Gojyo, the taboo child. Stuck between the blood of human and demon, he stands nowhere! Look at Hakkai. He is a victim of those dirty demons! His reasons to kill demons are justified and yet, and ironically, he was transformed into one by their impure blood. And look at you!" Taking his gun from the table. "A smutty brat locked in stone prison for 500 years. I should have left you there to rot!" **

**Aiming his gun at Goku, he whispered harshly. "Or I should have killed you." His finger locked onto the trigger. "And it's not too late." **

**"Sanzo…" Goku was shaking, trembling violently at the man whom he once knew as Sanzo. This wasn't Sanzo. This wasn't Sanzo anymore. What happened to him? **

**"Die, scum." His finger pressed onto the trigger. **

**"Sanzo…" Goku's eyes widen with fear. He was breathless, immobilized. Then, a thunderous booming swept through the streets. The two, both distracted by the noise, looked out. From the window, they could see an army of demons advancing towards the town. Sanzo smirked and went towards the table. **

**"More bugs to crush," he muttered, putting the Sutras around his shoulders. "I'll deal with you later." **

**"No! Sanzo!" Goku jumped up and grabbed him. "You must not use the Sutras!" **

**"Release me, insect!" **

**"No!" Goku screamed, clinging on to him, praying hard the Sanzo he knew would come to his senses. For now, he couldn't let this stranger go. **

**Sanzo parted his lips; only this time it wasn't words but a sound that shattered the air to dust. Goku felt something twisting and tightening his whole body. Throwing up his arms in a futile effect to protect himself, he stumbled and fell backwards, laying crumpled on the ground. Sanzo was towering over him, robes drawn close, his face twisted in disgust. His hands zooming down for his neck and then, everything went black. **


	6. Sutra Chapter 6

**The Sutra - Chapter 6 **

**Hakkai & Gojyo hurriedly tracked their way back to wooden shrine. Fortunately, they both remembered the way quite easily. Half running, they found the shrine and the oldster. Not far behind the shrine, they could see the oldster pouring sacks of dirt into the hole. His skinny arms wobbled under the heavyweight sacks. Seeming to sense their presence, the oldster looked up. Tossing the sack down, he walked towards, flinging his bony limbs about, shouting at the top of his lungs. **

**"What are you two doing here? You have what you want. So get out! Leave! Go away!" **

**"Not so fast!" Gojyo roughly grabbed the oldster by shirt. "There are some things we need to find." **

**"Ah… Gojyo," Hakkai softly hinted. "Not so forceful…" **

**"Who cares?" Gojyo's red eyes fixed on the terrified oldster. "The longer we delay, who knows what the Sutra might do with Sanzo. The last thing I want to see is Goku crying." Slightly releasing his hold. **

**"Please forgive us," Hakkai spoke. "We have an urgent matter to attend to and we need your help." Growing stern. "We need to know that the late Sanzo did with his Sutra that caused his death." **

**The oldster shook his arms wildly. "I don't know what you are talking about…" **

**"I believe you are the servant of the late Sanzo that the townspeople talk about," Hakkai interrupted, his green eyes gleaming unfriendliness. "You know something about the Sutra and instead of dealing with it, you pass the problem to us because you thought our Sanzo could do something about it. Apparently, it didn't work out and we are getting impatient with your pretence antics. It's either you tell me everything or," Pointing to Gojyo, smiling. "You can talk to him." **

**"Yeah, old geezer," Gojyo curled his fingers. "What is going to be?" **

**The oldster darted his eyes at the two, gulped, pressed his lips and held up his arms, surrendering. "Alright, I'll tell you everything I know." Seating onto a patch of soft grass. "It was 50 years ago when Zenzo Sanzo and I arrived at this town. Zenzo like this town because of the tranquil environment it provided. After days and nights of medicating, he had a vision. He saw that one day, humans and demons would not be able to live together in peace. There would be chaos and terror throughout the land and humans would become the demons' food source. Traumatized, Zenzo was unable to eat or sleep properly for weeks till he came up with an idea. He planned to increase the powers of his Sutra, to make it a weapon against the demons should that day come." **

**"Increasing the Sutra's powers?" Gojyo questioned incredulity. "Is that possible for a Sanzo to do so? I thought the gods create the Sutra." **

**"That was what I said to him," The oldster nodded. "Still, Zenzo was so persistent that he secretly experimented his Sutras for many months." Pointing to the hole. "In there. Zenzo found it while he was exploring the town. I persuaded him countless times to end his madness but he wouldn't." **

**"Do you know how he did it?" Hakkai asked. **

**The oldster shook his head. "He became aloof, isolated himself and never let me inside. That was fine with me because I didn't want to know either. All I did was to bring his meals. As time passed by, his appetite was getting worse and he gotten sick, always having headaches, telling me he kept on hearing voices." Wiping his eyes. "I begged him to end his work but he insisted he must complete his work." **

**"Then how did he die?" **

**"He… I…" The oldster bit his lower lips, tears rimmed around his weary eyes. "I… killed him…" **

**"You killed him," Hakkai gasped, eyes opened wide. "Why? How?" **

**"One night, so I was worried for him that I sneaked down the hole. As soon I reached the ground, I heard terrible dreadful voices echoing. Following the sound, I stumbled into a stone chamber and there he was. He was holding his Sutra, chanting in diabolic verses. In front of him was an altar with a bowl was placed on it. Then, he dipped his Sutra into the bowl." The oldster dug his thin fingers around his skinny shoulders. "When he held up the Sutra, it was covered… covered with blood." His voice grew hoarse. "It was an abomination. He had polluted the Sutra and he was smiling. A smile worse than any demon's." He covered his face. **

**"Go on," Gojyo prompted. **

**"And in the shadows, there was someone. A demon, bound and gagged. Afterwards, he used the Sutra on the demon." Shuddering. "That was the most appalling scream I ever heard." Gulping in air. "Soon after, Zenzo went to neighboring demon villages and had them eradicated, even women and children. Each time he used it, he grew weaker. It was like the Sutra was draining him alive and I grew desperate because I didn't know what to do." **

**"Then a thought came to me. After he was done with the killing, he was very weak. I crept up from behind and stabbed him with a spear, right into his heart. He died instantly. Quickly, I burnt his body, put his ashes into an urn and hid the Sutra back into the chamber. After the Changan monks were convinced that Zenzo died of an illness and returned, I thought it was over." Going on his knees and bowing. "There, I told you everything, the entire truth! I'm really sorry for your friend but there is nothing that could save him. The Sutra will consume me and you will be forced to kill me as I had." **

**"Sorry?" Gojyo grunted. "Because of you, this is how the whole bloody thing started! You knew about it and you didn't tell either of one of us just because you think it's over! Get a life!" **

**"I know I should but I thought that since your friend is a Sanzo, he could be able to subdue the Sutra." The oldster became terrified. "Please forgive me!" **

**"Leave him, Gojyo," Hakkai gripped Gojyo's shoulder. "We have better things to do." **

**"Like what? We haven't got a single clue on how to deal with this." **

**"We could start," Pointing to the hole. "By exploring the chamber. Maybe we could find something to help us." Glancing at the weeping oldster "After all, he can't do anything about it. He's over." **

** "Yeah, I suppose so. Well, let's get going." **

**Sliding down a rope made of vines, Hakkai & Gojyo, holding torches, cautiously made their way into the stone chamber. Flameless lamps still oddly lighted the place and dust rose in clouds as the two examined the room. It was empty save for the dais and its altar, other than that the room was void of any disturbing presence. It was like someone was left the place a long time ago. Gojyo tapped his hands against the walls, thinking there could be a secret passageway hidden away. The faint thuds echoed around him. As he was doing so, Hakkai studied the altar's structure. The design was very plain with its layers of cement piling on top of each other. He could see cracks darting all over like a leaf's veins, over and over again like a pattern. Something began to dawn upon him. **

**"Gojyo!" Hakkai turned. "Help me to remove this." **

**"This? Are you sure? Won't we set off some booby traps or something?" **

**"I doubt it," Pressing his hands against it. "Since the oldster said Zenzo never allow anyone in." **

**"Ok… one… two… three…go!" **

**Grunting, the two pushed the altar with all their might, hearing the crackling of the cement. Then, the altar was toppled over, crashing onto the stone floor with a loud boom. Clouds of dust and powder rose in heaps, nearly chocking the two. Sweeping the clouds away, Hakkai bent down and looked down at the opening. His face was grim. Inside, there were bones and skulls. **

**"So, this is how Zenzo did it," Picking up a small skull. "Zenzo used demon blood. Mostly children since it is easier to lure them than adults." **

**"That reckless bastard," Gojyo agreed. "Dipping the Sutras with demon's blood is bound to have chaotic results. However, shouldn't the Sutra be able to withstand the demon's blood?" **

**"You have a point," Hakkai nodded. "Gojyo, help me to clean up this place. I have to examine the room more closely. There must be more to be it." **

**"Ok…" **

**"I understand now," Hakkai exclaimed after a while. Gojyo looked at him for his explanation. "See here, pointing to a distorted symbol. "This is emblem of an ancient demon warrior. And there! See, there's another one and another!" Striding briskly. "All arrange in a triangular position with the dais at the center. This is bad, very bad. The oldster is right. Zenzo is out of his mind." **

**"Ok, so now we know Zenzo used demonic forces but what do the symbols represent? I already know about the part about a 1000 demons' blood can transform a human into a demon but what in the blazes do these symbols have to do with it?" **

**"Remember Sanzo once said that each Sutra has a distinctive function. Well, I believe Zenzo's Sutra isn't meant to destroy demons like Sanzo's Evil Sutra. Since the gods would definitely refuse, he turned to the demons." Shifting his eyeglass. "The three ancient demon warriors that were killed by the fighting god, Nataku Taisho. I consider the possibility that his Sutra has the ability to call upon their spirits from the Netherworld." **

**"Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you saying that the demons' spirits are inside the Sutra?" **

**"It is impossible for the spirits to enter the Sutra because of its dharma powers. Therefore, Zenzo used demon blood and himself as the connecting medium for the opposing forces. The results are stupendous, however, it backfired. In order for his Sutra to maintain its killing powder, Zenzo had to continuously killed demons. Yet, he grew psychically weak and eventually mentally, because he was tormented by their voices." **

**"To save him, the oldster killed Zenzo, thinking he could end it. Sadly, it didn't. Instead, the Sutra became dormant" Hakkai grew deep in his thoughts, lips pursing. "So the Sutra was kept here for 50 years, until we came along. It must have awakened itself as soon it sense Sanzo. It called out to him telepathically…" Pausing for a moment. "Then, as soon as Sanzo touched it, the Sutra automatically combined with his, becoming as one." **

**"I have a question," Gojyo spoke. "When the demon spirits and the Sutra were linked though Zenzo's body and demon blood, could they integrate into each other? You know, like mixing ink with water?" **

**"Hypothetically, it could be possible," Hakkai thought for a moment. "These demon warriors have an intense bloodlust in them… Coating the Sutra with demon blood provides protection for them to interlink… to integrate… Then!" Gasping. "The Sutra could have absorbed their bloodlust to kill. With the desire to kill, the Sutra influenced Zenzo to kill demons. It didn't kill demons to sustain its power! It kills because it wants to!" **

**"When Zenzo died, the Sutra was unable to do anything because it needs a Sanzo to draw out its power. Instead, it pretended dormant, tricking the oldster to believe that everything was over. After 50 years, it awakened itself as soon as it sensed Sanzo's presence. Using telepath, the Sutra lured Sanzo here, automatically joining itself with his Sutra." **

**Gojyo nodded. "That was its lucky day because Sanzo's Sutra is the Evil Sutra that has the ability to annihilate demons. Combing with the Evil Sutra has made it stronger and it's taking control of Sanzo. In other words, Sanzo will grow weak each time he used it, both physically and mentally." **

**"We have to rush back to the town. Hopefully, I could find the town's library." **

**"What for?" **

**"We need to know what kind of demons Zenzo conjured up. Remember, there are 3 demons inside the Sutras right now. Having a little information about them will give us the upper edge." **

**"Right…" **

**Suddenly, a high-pitched scream interrupted him as a knife cutting through butter. Gojyo and Hakkai instantaneously ran out of the room. Outside, they found a lifeless body, slumped on the ground. **

**It was the oldster, his eyes opened and staring. **

**"_Youkai_ (demons)." Gojyo whispered callously, his red eyes gleamed coldly under the dim lights as a group of demons approached them. **

**Mounted on his beast, Tamizu stood, filled with renewed confidence. He had brought back an army even greater than the previous one. With his honey-coated tongue, he had manipulated many of the young princes and their armies to join him in the battle to kill the famous Genjo Sanzo. Twisting their young minds, many of them were standing in the front line, all skilled with their own magic and other abilities. Rubbing his hands together in glee, Tamizu felt very assured that Genjo Sanzo could not be able to defeat such a huge army with or without his three followers. Very soon, he would be overwhelmed and conquered with such cease. That would show Kougaji! **

**In their ranks, the demons marched towards the town, sweeping the valley like black ants. The alarm bell had been rung and the townspeople were fleeing to the underground hideouts for protection. Passing the hysterical crowd, Sanzo walked impassively towards the advancing army, smoking. The monkey was a fool to aggravate him. He had warned him to shut up but he insisted to test his patience. Fortunately, Goku survived. Vaguely, Sanzo felt a bit ashamed of his rash action. He nearly lost control of himself and almost killed Goku. The power of the Sutras was so immense, its essence so pure and addictive. Should he choose it, he could turn Heaven and Earth upside down. How much difficulty would it take to kill a mere being? **

**On the other hand, the monkey did made a point. Something was happening to him. Headaches, voice ringing in his head and physically weakness were protruding momentarily, especially that blasted voice. Why was it so persist about his becoming to be a Sanzo? Did that matter? He didn't care. Nor did he care about the Sutras. He was meant to obtain them and draw their power out. Period. **

**Ahead, he saw the army coming to a halt, stretching as wide as the horizontals of the earth. He smirked. How pathetic these demons can get? They should know by now that they could never defeat him. Lifting his head, he could see a demon at the far end of the army, mounting on a horse-like beast. A lanky demon with crystal blue locks of hair tied behind his dark navy jacket. Pasty green eyes silt across his sharp pointy face. In some way, he could visualize Kougaji in him. Another son of Gyumao? Not surprising, since Gyumao had plenty of women with him. **

**"You must be Prince Tamizu, I presume," Sanzo spoke, his voice strong and commanding. "How appropriate of you to stand behind your dupes." **

**Gnashing his teeth. "You may defeat me before, Genjo Sanzo but this time, you will fail!" **

**"Humph!" Sanzo smirked. "If I were to be defeated, everyone knows that this isn't your victory. You useless coward!" **

**"What did you say?" Tamizu flushed with anger. **

**"Of all the demons I have fought, you are the lousiest. Even Kougaji himself dare to attack me face to face. What about you? You hid behind your men like a sissy!" **

**"Don't you dare mention his name in front of me?" Tamizu howled, rising his arm. "ATTACK!!!" **

**The demons charged. Sanzo's lips opened, chanting. Instantly, he felt the magic of the Sutras racing into him, its taste sweet and exotic. The intensity made him feel so alive in a way that he never felt before. It was like he was one with all the elements of the Earth, so free in its glorious splendor, soaking him with the desire to vanquish the entire demon population. **

**No. It wasn't his desire. He wanted it. Apart from his voice, the same Voice merged out. He didn't care. He couldn't be bothered. It was joining, uniting with him. It was he and he was it. He felt his Sutras spreading themselves out, engulfing the demons in its fiery blinding light. Their wails and anguish cries were music to his ears. He was oblivious to everything, wrapped in its killing haze, drowning himself in its raw power. **

**Tamizu was petrified. Genjo Sanzo had become more powerful than he was before. In no more than a second, this human had wiped his army like flies. He was like a god! Too shaken to move, Tamizu knew Sanzo had deliberately let him live, to witness his majestic power. Trembling uncontrollably, he saw the priest coming nearer. In the hazy glow of the light that interchanged from amethyst to white, he was walking very soundlessly on the charred ground. The light terrified him but the way Sanzo looked was freezing him to the core. His face was emotionless, his eyes soulless, as if he was a machine driven to do one thing only. **

**To kill. **

**To kill him. **

**Tears welled up his eyes, wetting his face. He had lost and he had to pay for the price of his failure. What was he thinking? That his pitiful army could overcome the power of the Sutras? That somebody will help him in this desperate moment? He had no one left! No one survived! He had nothing! Too sacred to move, his widened eyes saw Sanzo holding out his hand. Purplish luminous light twirled around his fingers. He was grinning. A realization hit Tamizu very hard. The priest was actually enjoying it. His grin was exactly like Gyokumen Koshu's, the very same way she grinned when she strangled his mother… **

**Out of nowhere, a pair of hands gripped him like iron shackles and pulled him away the oncoming energy blast. Tumbling upon the sandy ground, he feebly rose and saw someone was standing in front of him. A man dressed in green tunic with a purple sash crossed diagonally and jeans. He turned around, his green eyes gleamed relief and a smile so consoling. **

**"You are lucky to be rescued in time. Please leave now while you still can." **

**"Um…" Tamizu dumbly nodded. Who was this guy? **

**"Cho Hakkai!" Genjo Sanzo yelled, his eyes flashed anger. "Why did you save him? He's a demon!" **

**"I aware of that," Hakkai shifted his attention to him. "However, I must stop you before you harm yourself any further. Sanzo, listen to me! You are not being yourself. The Sutra you found, the late Zenzo Sanzo has contaminated it! If you continue, you'll lose yourself to its bloodlust." **

**"Lies!" Sanzo hissed like a deadly snake. Its echoes reverberated in Hakkai's ears. "I, the Sutra, am meant for Genjo Sanzo to use to defeat the demon. Isn't this why he is heading to the west?" **

**"We are going to the West to stop the revival of Gyumao. Though some demons will be killed, we do not shed innocent blood!" Hakkai prepared himself, focusing on the next attack. One of the demon spirits was surfacing itself for Sanzo was crouching low, his body moving like a snake, turning and sliding in one direction or another. His violet eyes changed to a rotten yellow. **

**"You lure him, didn't you?" Hakkai spoke steadily. "You also made the oldster to guide us to it, didn't you? Answer me!" **

**"That old geek has lived long enough to serve his purpose," the possessed Sanzo snarled, revealing his sharp fangs. "With this Sanzo's body, I, the Sutra, will get rid of the demons of this lands and purified it to the way I see fit! Join me or die!" **

**Purple fire shot out from his fingers, Hakkai threw up a barrier shield and deflected the flames. Defense would not keep him alive for long but he needed to buy time. **

**"I'll always be willing to join Genjo Sanzo but you are not him! You are such a parasite that is controlling him. I'll not join you in this absurd bloodbath!" **

**"Is it because you had too many?" asked the possessed Sanzo, his voice dropped to a flat, toneless voice, devoid of life. Its emptiness nearly chilled Hakkai but he firmly hold his ground. The second demon spirit had shown itself, as Sanzo's eyes became bluish purple. Smiling, the possessed Sanzo produced a fiery image of a pretty woman. Locks of brown hair donned her shoulders, cheerfulness was in her eyes and her lips spoke for love. Hakkai gave a cry. **

**"Remember her, Hakkai? This woman, Kana? Your wife when you were Gono?" the possessed Sanzo laughed sadistically. "Remember that the demons kidnapped her, raped her, impregnated her and she committed suicide right in front of you! The demons took away your happiness! The demons that made you become what you are today!" Rigid and towering in his robes, Sanzo curled his fingers, smashing the fiery image to tiny wisps. **

**All of a sudden, purplish flames walled around Hakkai, enclosing him. In a sweeping motion, the flames hailed upon him. Hakkai created a barrier shield but it was too late. Like a net, it caught him in its fiery snare, clamping him. Hakkai felt his chest throbbing with pain and blood in his mouth. Shock was slapping against the inner walls of his mind as Sanzo drew closer to him. It was like looking in the face of an insane savage beast. **

**"Genjo Sanzo always like you, Hakkai because he understands the pain of losing someone to those filthy demons," Sanzo dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Hakkai's neck, grinning at the sight of his toy grimacing. "Therefore, I'm willing to spare your life on his account," The Sutras flew up like headless snakes. "On the condition, you become my slave." **

**"Sanzo…" Hakkai pleaded, knowing he had to try harder to reach out to him. The real Sanzo was still there, somewhere in this forsaken creature. If only he had more time… **

**"Don't bother to try. Goku has too failed to reach him. Genjo Sanzo is mine…" Tightening his grip, suffocating Hakkai even more. Sanzo could see what he was doing but a part of him understood why he couldn't exist. He was one with the Sutra. Warm blood was oozing down his fingers, sending him into a frenzy lust. Like in a lover's arms, he moaned at the luxury of feeling Hakkai's last moments of living. He felt so good. **

**Extremely in an abrupt second, an excruciating pain went through his flesh and bone, sending a shaking sensation in the nerves of his body. He didn't know what happen. He didn't have the time to see his attacker. Everything was spinning around him, his lungs drained empty of oxygen. All the majestic power completely knocked off. Then, he fell into the shadows. **

**Hakkai dropped to his knees, taking in very deep breaths of life. Whatever happened save his life! He was too close, much too close to Death. Pressing against his wounds, he looked up. It was Gojyo. Displeasure was printed on his face as he released his weapon. It wasn't his own weapon. It was someone else. **

**It was Genjo Sanzo's gun. **

**"Gojyo!" Hakkai half scrambling towards the fallen Sanzo. "You shot him?" His face whitened at the sight of blood flowing profusely onto Sanzo's robes. The rolled Sutras were lying harmlessly beside him. **

**"I had to," Gojyo roughly replied. "Whatever controlling Sanzo almost you and Goku." Looking down at his motionless friend. "Our Sanzo is a tough guy. A gunshot won't kill him so easily but it will knock him out for a few days." Taking off his bandana and wrapping it around Hakkai's neck. "Here, this should stop the bleeding for a while. I'll carry this moron only for this time." **

**"_Arigatou_ (Thank you)." Disappointment was building within him. **

**Gojyo pat him on the shoulder. "Look on the bright side. As long as Sanzo is still alive, we can still save him. Don't be too hard on yourself, ok?" **

**"Un…" Hakkai silently agreed. Then, he looked around. "What about the demon I saved?" **

**"Who him?" Gojyo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. When I got here, it was just you and Sanzo. Forget him. He's probably long gone by now." **


	7. Sutra Chapter 7

**The Sutra - Chapter 7 **

**Yaone looked anxiously at Kougaji sitting on a flat stone, his serious expression rooted her on the ground. Dokugakaji was leaning against a tree, as usual, waiting for Kougaji's instructions. He too, was solemn. Lilin wasn't in her bubbly self either, her chin resting upon her knees. She didn't like the atmosphere around her and yet, there couldn't be helped. They all witnessed the destruction of Tamizu's army. It was horrendous. The power of the Sutras was more than they had imagined and Kougaji didn't like it. Right now, he could be blaming himself for hesitating to get the Sutra before Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo had grown stronger tremendously and his powers frightened her. She could almost feel the terror that went through Tamizu's mind. He was so close to Death. **

**Dokugakaji volunteered to spy on him but Kougaji told him to leave him. Tamizu was no longer a nuisance to him. He had nothing left and going back to Gyokumen Koshu would be entering a lioness' den. He had no choice but to flee for his life, to where wasn't Kougaji's concern. She knew what he was thinking. How was he going to deal with Genjo Sanzo? **

**Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around her. That thing wasn't Genjo Sanzo. Usually, Genjo Sanzo was composed, calm and collected not that deranged monster on a killing spree. He almost killed Hakkai, his own companion, forcing Gojyo to shoot him. Something must have gone wrong when they obtained the Sutra. Something hideous. **

**"I can't stand it!!!" Lilin shrieked. "Something has happen to Sanzo and I want to know what it is!" Turning to her brother. "Let's go and find out!" **

**"Not now, Lilin!" Kougaji snapped, irritated. **

**"Not now?" She fumed. "Because of that, Sanzo had grown stronger and this makes it more difficult to take the Sutras from him. He has become so powerful that he could come to Tenjiku and wipe us out!" **

**"She's got a point," Dokugakaji agreed. "Any more delays and soon, we'll be helpless. That Sutra is uncontrollable. I don't know what happened but it has taken over Sanzo and his friends can't do anything about it. I say it's time we go down there and do something." **

**"Yeah. Let's go down and kick butt!" Lilin cheered. **

**"No!" Dokugakaji almost felt like hitting her on the head. "The aim is not to fight them…" **

**"But to help them?" Kougaji ended. "And why should we? It's their problem." **

**"And ours as well," Yaone interrupted, feeling rather bold. Kougaji was aghast. "Kougaji, this whole thing was started because Gyokumen Koshu wants to revive Gyumao. Ever since then, numerous lives of both humans and demons are lost. Sanzo was sent by the gods to stop the revival and Gyokumen Koshu has been sending tons of demons to their deaths for nothing. Just now, we have seen a possessed Sanzo wiping out more of us. Can't you see? If we don't do anything, we'll be wiped out. There will nothing of us left!" **

**"That's right!" Dokugakaji joined her. "Come on, Kou. All of us know that vixen doesn't care about anything except herself. If it takes the whole demon population to reach her goal, she will do it! Kou. This whole thing is not about getting Sutras or defeating Sanzo's party or the gods. This is about maintaining our survival to live so that our children will be able to live in peace. For that to occur, we need to live! We need to survive!" **

**Taking a breath, Yaone & Dokugakaji looked at Kougaji. They could sense their words thawing into him. Lilin, too, was staring at him. Then, Kougaji gave a surrendering sigh and stood up. **

**"What the hell. Fine, we'll help them." **

**"Way to go, Niisan!" Lilin applauded and hugged him. Yaone & Dokugakaji smiled. **

**"But just this once! You hear me?" Kougaji bellowed. Man, what had the world become? **

**On wooden stools, Hakkai & Goku sat beside the badly ill Sanzo. For the past few days, they were attending to Sanzo the best they could. The bullet had penetrated through the left shoulder, barely missing the heart but produced enough damage in terms of blood loss and a debilitating fever. His whole body was hot and dry. At times, he would shiver under the ravaging fever. His breath was swallow and each one was like his last, zapping the every life out of him. He could moan and murmur as his eyes rolled, drifting in and out of reality. Nevertheless, they could hear only five audible words – get out of my mind. **

**Even in this devastating condition, the three demon spirits were unwilling to release their prisoner. Sanzo might be able to resist them but that thought was rather doubtful. He had given in to the power of the Sutra, to the influence of the demons' bloodlust. How much could he resist before fully submitting to them? Hakkai looked at Goku. He had curling himself up, his chin tucked between his knees. Hakkai knew how Goku was feeling. In fact, he was feeling the same thing too. Helpless. The very same helplessness when he couldn't save Kana. **

**In spite of that, a small spark of hope burned deeply in him. Like Gojyo said, as long as Sanzo was still alive, there was a chance of saving him. Pressing the negative thoughts away, Hakkai thought of the demon spirits. Surely, they must have a weakness. Everybody does. The symbols he saw at the chamber could provide him with some clues. If he could go to the town's library for a moment… **

**A knock on the door shattered his minds, looking up, he saw Gojyo with 4-cloaked figures standing behind him. Once the door was closed and bolted, the 4 figures removed their hoods. **

**"Kougaji!" Goku gasped. "Yaone! Dokugakaji! Lilin!" His eyes questioned Gojyo. **

**"Relax," Gojyo lit a cigarette. "They are here to help." **

**"Help?" Hakkai was indeed surprised. **

**"Just for this time only!" Kougaji scowled, feeling highly uncomfortable. **

**"Ne…" Lilin interrupted, rushing up to Goku. "How's the monk? Is he alright?" **

**"Well…" Sadness clouded Goku's eyes. "He's very weak with the fever burning." **

**"Here," Yaone brought out a first-aid kit. "Let me examine him." **

**"Thank you…" Hakkai blurted. "Sorry for the inconvenience caused." **

**"Be careful, little missy," Gojyo grinned. "This monk doesn't like being touched." **

**"Typical," Dokugakaji commented. "I'm surprised the bullet manage to hit him." **

**"Why shouldn't it? These bullets have their own dharma powder. Surely, they are able to pass through the Sutra's energy barrier." **

**"You sound as if you enjoyed shooting him." **

**"Hey," Gojyo winked. "How many times do I really get to shoot him?" **

**"As I was saying," Kougaji raised his voice. "The 3 emblems you found back at the stone chamber represent three of Gyumao' best warriors before Nataku Taishi killed them. All three have severe bloodlust that they had to kill each day to satisfy themselves. The first, Cohebi, a demon cobra spirit lures its victims by hissing endlessly in their minds, drawing to wherever he pleased." **

**"So, he is the one who made Sanzo come to the stone chamber," said Goku. **

**"Yes," Kougaji continued. "The second, Souslas, a bear demon. His favourite method is to manipulate people by looking into their past, trying to dig out any dark secrets to make lose focus. The last one," Pausing. "Strengthens the evil in a person and make him obsessive so much that he loses himself. Everyone calls him the Shade because no one knows how he looks like and he's always in the bodies of his victims. I've already given you the information you need. It's up to you now." **

**"Interesting," Hakkai stared out of the window. "Gojyo, I was thinking over the ink and water theory. Initially, I took the Sutra as the 'water' and the demons as the 'ink' but after the fight, I realize I should place the Sutra as the 'ink' and the demons as the 'water'. In addition, one more important thing - the brush and Sanzo is the 'brush'." **

**"Gojyo, what's Hakkai talking about? Ink and water? Brush?" **

**"Shut up, monkey! You are interrupting!" Gojyo brushed Goku aside. "Yeah go on." **

**"Logically, the Sutras are created by the gods and thus, it shouldn't be overpowered by demon blood or spirits so easily. Initially, based on the oldster's words, I thought the Sutra combined itself with the demons and I was wrong! There was never a combining! The Sutra actually absorbed the demons! Think about the ink, the ink literally absorbs the water in order to get its smooth flowing characteristic from the water. However, if the ink absorbs too much water, it will be too thin & watery and it can't be used. In other words, whatever Zenzo did, he made an error in his preparations to increase the strength of the Sutra through absorption of the demons' strength. Regrettably, the Sutra not only absorbed the demons' strength but their bloodlust characteristics & abilities." **

**"Now we come to the 'brush', when we write, we need to have a brush, correct? When we dip the brush into an ink mixture, the tip of the brush has changed colour, rite? The same applies here. The power of the Sutra can only be draw out through a Sanzo. Therefore, the Sutra needs to get a Sanzo in order to satisfy its bloodlust. By luring, manipulating and drawing out the dark side, the Sutra holds Sanzo in its power and at the same time, absorbing his energy & life force as well. Once a Sanzo has been used up, it'll find another. After all, what do we do with a used-up brush?" **

**"We throw it away," Gojyo ended. "Meaning The Sutra will use up Sanzo till he's dead. Very soon because it has also absorbed the Evil Sutra's powders as well." **

**"Can a Sutra really be that pernicious?" asked Dokugakaji. **

**"With this Sanzo's body, I, the Sutra, will get rid of the demons of this lands and purified it to the way I see fit," Hakkai quoted, looking very grave. "That's what it said." **

**"Then…" Goku's lips quivered. "How do we save Sanzo? How can we save him?" **

**"I'm not sure…" Hakkai answered emotionlessly. "Killing Sanzo or hiding the Sutras won't do any good. It will get itself another Sanzo or get someone who can draw out its powers. It's impossible to destroy Sutras by ourselves…" **

**"How do we know that?" Gojyo demanded. "That one hasn't been tried yet!" Looking at the Sutras lying harmlessly on the table. "I say we destroy the Sutra while we still can." **

**"Lilin agreed," Lilin held her hand high up." **

**"Fools!" Kougaji shook his head. "It doesn't mean the Sutra is completely helpless with its Sanzo. I bet it's having barrier to protect itself." **

**"Well," Gojyo held his weapon. "We won't know till we tried." Swiftly, he strikes. Barely touching it, the Sutra released an amethyst aura, hammering Gojyo to the wall. **

**"Gojyo!" Goku rushed over. "Are you alright?" **

**"Yeah…" Rubbing his aching head. "That was some blow." **

**"Enough to awake your senses, " chided Dokugakaji. "Red haired simpleton." **

**"What was that?" Gojyo glared at him menacingly. **

**"Worthless maggots!" boomed a voice. Yaone screamed in fright. **

**"Yaone, get away!" Kougaji pulled her aside. **

**"Yes, Yanoe. Don't get too close to me," the possessed Sanzo sat upright, his face stony and ashen. Hakkai frowned. The voice was different from the other two. It was neither the hissing nor the empty chilly voice. The voice sounded like running water, compelling and commanding. Its sound sent shivers down everybody's spine. **

**"What's the matter?" Sanzo mocked, his violet eyes turned white. Automatically, the Sutras suspended itself, unroll and wrapped itself around Sanzo's shoulders. Amethyst light emitted once more. "Surprise to see me awake so soon?" **

**"You bastard!" Goku yelled. "Return Sanzo to us!" **

**"Sanzo?" Sanzo scorned. "He's no longer existed. I'm the Sutra! Address me by that title!" **

**"Don't get so cocky, you freak!" Lilin shouted, her hands on her hips. "We'll beat you up to a pulp before you can count three!" **

**"A demon," Sanzo grinned. "To save your Sanzo, you sought help from demons. Not just ordinary demons. Prince Kougaji, the son of Gyumao, Lilin, his stepsister, Yaone, an expert in medicine & explosives and lastly, Dokugakaji, the half-brother of Sha Gojyo. How desperate you three must be." **

**"Everyone," Hakkai opened the window. "Get outside. We'll be more advantageous this way." **

**Everyone followed and jumped out of the window. Sanzo stood there, watching the group proceeding on the outer rims of town. What fools! How can they possibly defeat him? He, the Sutra, had the powers to overthrow Heavens into the abyss of Hades. As powers of the Sutra surged though him, his memories of his past and present were washed away, drawing him to fulfill another bloodlust. **

**"Yes…" Sanzo responded to the dark thoughts. "Kill them… kill them all." Rising his hands, he allowed the amethyst light to engulf him. **

**"Where are we running to?" Gojyo snapped. His head was still throbbing from the blow. **

**"Well…" Hakkai stopped and surveyed the area. "At least, we are at someplace where innocent passer-by can't get hurt." **

**"Jeez!" Lilin complained. "We should fight instead of running away." **

**"Easier said than done," Yaone caught her breath. "What methods can we use?" **

**"Like we always do," Goku replied sternly. "With our fists." **

**"Oh please…" Dokugakaji retorted. "Like it's going to work!" **

**"I don't care how. I want to free Sanzo! I want to bring him back! I want to lose him!" Goku turned away. His fingers dug into his palms. "He freed me at Mt.Gogyo and gave me the freedom I never had! If I don't save him in time, he'll die and I'll never forgive myself!" **

**"You idiot!" Lilin snapped. "What can we save him if we don't know how?" **

**"Enough!" Kougaji silenced her, glancing at the downcast Goku. "There might be a way but I'm not sure if it could work. It's risky but worth trying. Maybe we can lure Sanzo to come to stone chamber where the whole thing was started." **

**"And what do we do there, then?" Yaone asked. **

**"I'll use the triangular formation that Zenzo Sanzo created as some kind of a portal to draw out the demon spirits. Hakkai, your theory is very intriguing but I disagreed the Sutra absorbed the demon spirits fully. These are two antagonizing forces that can never be one. I believe the demon spirits possessed any Sanzo and made him to use the Sutras as they pleased. Besides, humans are much more accessible than Sutras." **

**"Then, if the demons spirits are the culprits, then why are they killing your kind instead of humans? Besides, humans are much easily preys than their kind." Gojyo remarked. **

**"Enough arguing," Goku cut in. "I don't care who is possessing Sanzo. What's most important is that we save Sanzo together!" Pleading at the two. "Just work together for once, please?" **

**"Goku is right," Hakkai agreed. "If all the demons died, then mostly, humans are the next targets. Kougaji, I believe you are suggesting doing some sort of an exorcism. What do you need to accomplish this?" **

**"We need to draw out the formation again with some demon blood," Hastily continuing. "To complete the formation, I need you and Yaone to help me. The rest will just have to buy us some time to finish it and then, lure him into the middle of the formation. I'll do the rest. However…" **

**"However what?" Goku questioned, feeling a lump in this throat. **

**"There is no absolute outcome of this exorcism. He might live or die," His earrings shook ferociously as he turned away. "You'll have to accept it in the end." **

**"Fine." Goku replied forcefully. "At least it's better than nothing." **

**"Agreed," Gojyo pat Goku on the head. "Anyway, Sanzo would want this way. He would rather fight to death than to be killed pathetically." **

**"Yosh!" Dokukagaji held out his hand. "Then, let's do it." **

**"Right on!" Gojyo joined him. **

**"Un!" Lilin placed her hand over his. **

**"It's going to be one exciting battle." Hakkai followed. **

**"Be careful, everyone," said Yaone. **

**"Only for this time!" Kougaji hurriedly blurted out, looking at Goku. "Well?" **

**"Yes!" Goku finally placed his hand, smiling from ear to ear. **

**_Arigatou… minna… _ _(Thank you, everyone….) _**

** **


	8. Sutra Chapter 8

**The Sutra - Chapter 8 **

**Unknown to them, Genjo Sanzo had not fully brought over by the Sutra for he was still wresting with the thoughts swirling in his head, fighting against with every breath he had left. The voice of the Sutra was calling out to him, chanting over and over he was one with it and he must accomplish the tasks set before him. Yet, in the dizziness, he heard a small significant inner voice screaming to him to stop. He didn't know who it was but he knew that voice was his lifeline; the last line could keep his sanity intact. **

**Throwing back his head, he screamed in anguish as the voice continued to whisper, spinning him around like leaves in an typhoon, exploding like an uncontrollable flood of heat, burning away reasons and logics, stripping him naked to the crude soul of his existence. **

****

_I have been waiting for you since you were born. Genjo, your birth was never meant to be a mortal one. I awaken as soon as you made your first cry to this ugly sinful world. I have yearned and longed to be one as you. Now I have and we are supreme in mind, body and spirit. This is the destiny you have fulfilled with this earthly shell. Once done, our union will make the gods weep because they know that their ending is drawing near. They are as filthy as any human or demon. This they know well… _

_Understand your existence as well as mine. I, the Sutra of Heaven & Earth, am created to cross the worlds untouched by men and gods. I am older than the Earth, before the creation of man, before the fall of angels. I am created because of the desire to be powerful than the others. I am given the knowledge, skills and the magic that you have tasted. I give the power to all who wants me. Those who created me fear me despised me scorn me because I am beyond their comprehension. In their jealousy, they split me up into 5 parchments, thinking my power will fade when divided. _

_Nay! I will always be the power! I am the element that holds Heaven, Hell and Earth together. With you by my side, I will show them my true being. What you have experience is speck of what I am. For years, worthless bald men called upon my power for mere petty things. Till Zenzo came and unchained me, liberating me and I did reward him richly. Alas! He had an untimely death! But you, you are different from him! You are bestowed with the Sutra with the ability to destroy demons, a power superior than mine! When I was united with my other fifth, you made me stronger and you summoned me to destroy the Evil that plagues this land! You summon me to make your enemies trembled and groveled at your feet for mercy! To free me is to free yourself! _

_We are one, Genjo Sanzo, a perfect element. Your flesh will rot away but your pure soul is enough for me. Your dharma power within you links us together! A soul of a fallen god within mortal flesh interlinking with mine within mortal paper! See how flawless we are as one! _

_Say it Genjo Sanzo! Say it what it is needed to make us sovereign over the breaths of this universe! _

**"NO!!!" Sanzo shrieked. The surrounding trees exploded into splinters, bark and pulp, the leaves ripped apart, the roots uprooted themselves and the soil thrown over so violently that the dust clouds rose up to the blue skies. Dusty and sweat-streaked, Sanzo knelt with his arms with his arms hugging over his chest. His breaths were low and shallow, convulsing with pain. **

**"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku yelled, hopping from one place to another. "Where are you?" **

**"Yeah! Come out and show yourself, corrupt monk!" Gojyo shouted. **

**"Droopy eyes! Blondie!" Lilin sang. "Blondie! Droopy eyes! Come out to play!" **

**"You three are really enjoying this, aren't you?" Dokugakaji sighed. "Huh?" Noticing clouds of dust in the skies. "Hey guys, over there!" He ran into the woods. **

**"Wait up! Don't steal all the fun!" Lilin protested. **

**"Then, hurry up, slowcoach!" Goku teased. **

**"At least, she's responding better than you, monkey!" **

**"What's that? Red _Kappa_!" **

**"Dokugakaji!!!!" Lilin screamed. "Wait…. Hummph…" **

**"Hush!" Dokugakaji clamped her mouth as he pushed her down to the undergrowth. "There he is!" **

**Sure enough, through the thin spaces of the undergrowth, the four could see Sanzo kneeling down, his arms hugging his chest. Goku was shocked as he watched Sanzo dematerializing and materializing, his features, colours draining away into some distorted apparition. The amethyst light around him was glowing brighter, steadily absorbing him. **

**"Sanzo!" Goku cried as he rushed forward. **

**"Goku!" Gojyo tried to grab him but Dokugakaji held him back. **

**"Let him," he mouthed. **

**"Sanzo?" Goku called again, his voice faltering. **

**Though wrapped in the Sutra's power, Sanzo was barely conscious enough to notice someone standing in front of him. He called to him, a voice so familiar that he fought to gain memories of it. He could see vague features, bright golden eyes sparkling with life, the tanned skin and the brown hair. The child-like smile. For a second, he could remember him. He could remember Goku. **

**"Goku…" Sanzo uttered, fighting against the Sutra's power as it tried to tighten, drawing him back to unknown abyss. Its heat was flooding though him, washing away all recognition of who he was and all those he known, emptying him to the state of nonexistence. **

**"Sanzo?" Reaching out his hands to touch him. To his horror, his hands went past through Sanzo. He was there and yet, he wasn't. "Sanzo?" Goku panicked, his hands tried to touch some psychical part of Sanzo but he couldn't. **

**"Goku…" Sanzo feebly whispered. "Run… run while you still can…" **

**"Sanzo?" **

**"Run, you stupid monkey!" Suddenly, his voice changed to the sound of running waters. "Yes, heretic! Run while you are given the chance. You have meddled in my affairs long enough. I, the Sutra, will kill you and all your friends!" **

**"Time to run, monkey!" Gojyo hollered, grabbed him and leading him away. Lilin and Dokugakaji tailing closely behind. **

**The four ran, increasing their pace as they dashed through another stretch of the forest, brushing aside the branches that slapped onto their faces, arms and legs. Then, they heard an animal-like scream. It swept past them so rapidly that it caught them and threw them onto the muddy ground like they were twigs. Gojyo cursed and forced himself to get up. Dokugakaji was already ahead of him holding Lilin in his arms. A thick ruby stream of blood was flowing down her face. Goku crawled back to his feet, breathing unevenly. They turned around and saw Sanzo approaching them. His face was distraught in the possessive bloodlust of the Sutra. **

**"Dokugakaji," Gojyo quickly said. "Take Lilin to safety. Let us take over." **

**"Sorry," Dokugakaji nodded and hastily ran off. "Take care of yourselves." **

**"Yeah,'" Gojyo grinned rebelliously. "Here! Shady monk! Come and get me! Get moving, Goku! We have to get him to the stone chamber!" **

**No sooner he said, energy balls were heading towards them, billowing huge dirt clouds throughout the forest. Gojyo and Goku dodged, evaded, further angering Sanzo to fire more. Using the clouds of dirt as smokescreens, the two slipped into them and reappeared for a brief moment when the clouds cleared. The plan worked and Sanzo was chasing them persistently. Passing through the leafy barriers, they were temporarily relieved to see the tiny wooden shrine. Suddenly, another energy ball shot out; hammering them to the ground as deeply that darkness swallowed them whole. The two felt the tons of soil and mineral rocks scratching against their skin before they landed hard on something cold and hard. Sprawled out and covered in soil, the two coughed heavily as they felt someone pulling them up. **

**"Gojyo! Goku! Daijoubu ka?" Hakkai brushed the dirt off his friends. They were badly bruised and battered, gulping in mouthfuls of air. **

**"Yeah…" Gojyo was the first to answer, catching between breaths. "What the hell happened?" **

**"We should be the ones asking you that!" Hakkai replied. "We just finished the formation when you two came crashing in!" **

**"Lilin? Dokugakaji?" Yaone questioned. "Where are they?" **

**"They are fine. Just hiding someplace safe." Shaking the bits of soil in his hair. "Jeez!" Half-staring at a newly made tunnel a few feet away from him. "Is that how I came in?" **

**"Where's Sanzo?" Kougaji asked, his fingers curled in a fist. "If he hurt Lilin, I'll…" **

**"Do what, Son of Gyumao?" the possessed Sanzo spoke from behind. Everybody spin at him. Grinning wolfishly, he continued. "So, this is here you want to come. The very place of my awakening. What can you possibly accomplish here?" **

**"This!" Kougaji pressed his hands together and chanted. 3 circular spots began to shimmer in amber, tawny and indigo colours, enclosing Sanzo in one triangular formation. The chamber lit up, escalating the lights even more. **

**"So, you are trying to use the formation that Zenzo Sanzo used?" Arrogant flaunted over him. "Do you think that will stop me?" Smiling maliciously as he stretch forth his hand. Scarcely touching the surface, electric sparks flew, penetrating through his defense shield, rushing in to tear him apart. The 3 colours ascended into a pyramid formation. From its midpoint, beamed down a white light, pinning Sanzo down to the stony floor. **

**"In case you didn't know, I'm versed in the ways of sorcery. By using this formation, I'll be able to do some exorcism on you." Kougaji smiled with contempt. "In order for the exorcism to work, I activate the 3 emblems based on the similar characteristics of the 3 demons. Cohebi was a female demon with intensive knowledge on medicines & poison. Souslas was rumoured to be a human originally. Lastly, Shade was said to be Gyumao's son. Like Zenzo, I used demon blood as well." **

**"I see. The blood was from you, Yaone & Hakkai. Clever boy. However," Sanzo regard with a lofty expression. "This will not stop me!!!" Standing up, the amethyst light enlarged itself, counter reacting with the electric sparks, shades of white and amethyst flashed one after another. Kougaji closed his eyes and concentrated, his brows furrowed deeply. The Sutra was right, it was more powerful than him and he was like standing on the edge of arroyo. **

**"Kougaji…" Yaone stood, her hands gasped on each other tightly. **

**"This is not good," Gojyo watched, his eyes narrowed. "The Sutra is too strong for him." **

**"Yes," Hakkai was grim. "If this keeps up, Kougaji might get blown away." **

**"Then, what can we do?" Goku asked, grinding his teeth. "What can we do?" Shaking his head. "I can't stand here watching. I have to do something!" Without thinking, he leaped into the formation, forcing himself through the electric rampart. He then threw himself over Sanzo. Surprisingly, his hands did not go through Sanzo as they did before. With renewed energy, Goku slammed Sanzo to the ground, throwing his full weight upon him. Angered at this unexpected attack, Sanzo thrashed, lashing out the Sutra's power at him blindly. Once and twice, it hit Goku, thrusting him off but Goku refused to surrender and kept on holding on to him. Each time he held on to him, he felt bits & pieces of Sanzo returning to him. **

**"Hurry, Kougaji!" He screamed. "It's working!" **

**"Goku!" Hakkai yelled. "You must get out! You are endangering yourself." **

**"I don't care! As long as it takes to bring Sanzo back, I'll hold on to him!" **

**"Idiot! You will kill yourself!" Gojyo was glazed with shock. **

**"It doesn't matter," Goku's face winced. "As long as it takes to bring Sanzo back, I am willing to give up my life for him." **

**"Goku!" Gojyo cursed beneath his breath. "Hell! I hope all this trouble is worth it." **

**"Gojyo!" Hakkai's eyes widen with alarm as Gojyo leaped into the formation. "Not you too!" **

**"Hey! I'm not going to let monkey take all the credit!" Gojyo smiled jauntily. "Move aside. I'll let his legs, you take his arms, that way, he won't be able to fight much!!!!" **

**"Get off of me!!!!" Sanzo thundered. "I'll kill you all!!!" **

**"Well at least it sounds like Sanzo," Gojyo mocked as Sanzo kicked wildly. "Hurry up, Kougaji!" **

**Hakkai darted his eyes from Kougaji to his friends. No doubt, the Sutra was getting the upper hand. Gojyo and Goku were still weakened by the previous battles and Kougaji was giving way to the strain of prolonged usage of his own demon sorcery. They were becoming exhausted and had no backup power of the Sutra to sustain them, as did Sanzo. Taking in a deep breath, he leaped into the formation, brushing aside the stinging pain of the electric sparks. **

**"What are you doing?" Yaone screamed, heightened by fear. "You will be killed." Turning back to Kougaji, he was still chanting. She looked back and saw all the coloured lights were all mixing and churning in confusion around the foursome. An instant later, in one explosive blast, the lights flared all about the stone chamber, blinding everyone. Seconds later, when Yaone & Kougaji looked back, they saw no one but themselves, in a charred stone chamber. **

**When Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku came to their senses, they found themselves in unknown place where darkness covered them like a shroud. Blinking a few times, a thin beam of light fell upon them. Then, they heard crying not far away. The beam moved and lengthened itself to a young man. A fair man with golden hair and pure violet eyes, dressed in monk robes. He was crying, his eyes spoke of a haunting inner pain. In his small hands, he was holding a Sutra. It was covered in blood. **

**"Is that Sanzo?" Gojyo mumbled. **

**"Sanzo?" Goku called out, his voice was trembling. **

**"Sanzo?" Hakkai took a step closer. "Can you hear us?" **

**"They killed him," Sanzo wept, his body shook. "They killed him." **

**"Who killed who?" Hakkai asked, going closer. **

**"Demons," He replied bitterly. "Demons killed him. I couldn't save him." Looking up, the wounded look in his eyes darkened. "I was weak." Shifting his eyes to the bloody Sutra. "But with this, I can get rid of all the demons in this sinful world and purified it to way I see fit!" **

**Looking venomously at the trio, "Going to the West has allowed me to exterminate those demons. To find this Sutra is part of my destiny." **

**Then, the Voice of the Sutra whispered from above, interchanging from hissing, the empty chilling voice to the sound of flooding waters. Once again, the amethyst light emitted from Sanzo. **

_Yes, Genjo Sanzo. Take what it is yours. For years, incompetent humans have used me, underestimating the power what I can give to them. Now, I am giving you the same chance as I did with them, to use me in the ways you never used before. In this moment, you hold the divine powers that no one has tried before. You can unlock the secrets and unleash them in so many ways beyond your imagination. Think of what you can do it with the powers I give to you, Genjo Sanzo. You hold the gift of Life and Death upon your hands. Say it and it will be done! _

**"Shut the hell up!" Goku bellowed. "No one has the right to choose Life and Death over others!" **

_You are blessed with dharma powers that all the monks lacked of. You have the strength, the willpower to do as you pleased. You can rewrite history and mould the past, present and future to your satisfaction. Unite with me. Say you are I. It is what I have longed for. This is what both of us are meant to be."_

**"Humph!" Gojyo smirked. "The world will be a damn boring place if we have to go back to the past again and again. The present is already fine as it is. The future? Hey, please don't spoil the excitement for me. It's not fun if you know too much." **

_Ah! Knowledge is power! I have the knowledge to pass on to you, Genjo Sanzo. With it, you can surpass any mortal creature or even the gods themselves. With it, you can able to do the things you dreamed of. Genjo Sanzo. Think of the demons that killed your mentor, your father. Be one with me and together, we can address this wrong! We can purge the world from demons! Isn't this the duty of a Sanzo? _

**"Even if you can kill all the demons, you can't bring back the dead no matter how you dream or wish for," Hakkai said frankly. "You can offer all the knowledge and power to Sanzo but you can't offer him peace, happiness and friends who cared and loved him for what he is. Your so-called gifts are the elements of destruction!" **

_Turn a deaf ear to them, Genjo Sanzo. These demons do not wish to be your friends. They are only your companions as instructed by the goddess of Mercy. They do not care about Gyumao but only to seek the opportunity to kill you. Demons are bloodthirsty barbarians, leftovers of fallen angels! Destroy them! Genjo Sanzo! Kill them all like you intend to! Kill them all! When you are done, unite with me! Be one with me! Don't deny your destiny! _

**"The only bloodthirsty barbarian I see is you!" **

**"Who wants to kill a corrupt monk like him? He's not my type!" **

**"If you are so almighty, then why do you need Sanzo so badly?" **

**The trio focused their eyes onto Sanzo. He was trembling all over like a newborn tree in the howling wind. His lips were quivering, beads of sweat clustered around his temples as his hands gripped the bloody Sutra tightly. Hakkai smiled and continued. **

**"Sanzo. You don't the Sutra to be all-powerful and mighty. You said before that true strength comes from within from your mind and soul. Isn't it so?" **

**"That's right." Gojyo added on. "Like you told me before that red is not always the colour of blood. Then, what you shouldn't always see blood as Death. To see and smell blood and to feel the pain are the signs that you are still alive." **

**"Sanzo," Goku went closer and wrapped his arms around him. "Please come back! Please wake up. I need you, Sanzo. I need you to be yourself again. I need you to scold me, stupid monkey and hit me with his white fan. I need the Sanzo who found me at Mt. Gogyo." Tears brimmed under his eyelids. "Please. Please come back to me!" **

_No! You mustn't hear their voices! They aren't real! Only illusions brought here to trick you, to divert your! You must not waver from the Destiny chosen for you! Join me! Be one with me! _

**Confusion swept Sanzo all over, knocking him about. He could feel their voices and arms holding him close. The arms of the flesh and blood, warm & alive, were holding him tightly. Hakkai, Gojyo & Goku were actually before him, calling out to him in the fathom of darkness. They were real, not imagined but living beings. Once again, he heard them speaking to him. With each rhythm of their voices, images flashed out before him. Not in shattered bits but in a smooth steady flowing way of the memory lane. The day he met Goku on Mt. Gogyo. A lanky brown-haired lad chained away in the rocky prison, with no remembrances of his early days. Pure innocence lit up his golden eyes and a smile so heart warming that melted the ice in his heart. The chaste expression of joy and gratitude when he opened his arms and took him in the world of freedom. And ever since, Goku never failed to be by his side at all times… **

**Next, his first encounter with Gojyo, a victim of his mixed blood between human and demon. The way he resented at the mentioning of his red hair and eyes. They first started on the wrong foot and fought with each other man to man. The annoying pestering way he teased him about his conduct as a monk as he flirtatiously smoked his cheapskate cigarette. How seductive he sounded whenever his eyes spot a beautiful bargirl. Despite his flaws, his friendship was truly genuine… **

**Lastly, Hakkai, the one the 3 Buddhas had summoned him to bring back to Changan Temple for his crimes. Naturally, he wasn't bothered by it and was more than willing to let him go. After all, it was the demons that ruined his life like they did with his. Those silent green eyes that spoke of the enormous unbearable anguish he had to carry for with the rest of his life. The fixed smile he put on each day to hide his sorrow. And yet, he cared for everyone like they were his own blood. He was a friend, confiner, protector, supporter… **

_What are you doing? Destroy them! Kill them! You are mine! You are one with me! You are the Sutra!_

**One by one, Sanzo could feel wisps of himself returning, making himself whole and alive. All of his memories of Hakkai, Gojyo & Goku were returning to him within an instant. Everything about them, everything he had been through with them. Their warmth, their care, their friendship, their reassurance to him that he was still Genjo Sanzo, charged by the goddess of Mercy to embark on the journey to the West. Everything that had been so ruthlessly taken from him was being restored to him. Gradually, he felt his own dharma powers surfacing through him. There was no bloodlust, no dark thoughts, nothing diabolic. Just the comforting warmth, like the tender kindness that Kyomo Sanzo had given him till the day he died. The ties of the Sutra's dark power that was bounding him close began to loosen, setting him free. **

**The voice of the Sutra was becoming frantic and was screaming in fear. **

_Don't let go of me! Don't release me! _

**Something long and leathery was materializing upon his slim shoulders, shining in golden lights, as golden as the morning sunlight. It was his own Sutras, as given by the elders in Changan Temple. Its light overpowering the other Sutra's amethyst light. The Sutra was panicking and it should be. It could no longer neither deceived him nor hold him prisoner. He was not the Sutra nor was he able to use its powers. The Sutra had claimed that he would be the master of the power but it had lied. It never intended to give any of its powers, only to make him its slave to destroy and set chaos to the lands and in the process, his own self-destruction. His fingers loosened themselves on the bloody Sutra.**

_What are you doing? No! Don't, Genjo Sanzo! You need me! You need me! _

**"No. It is you who need me," He threw the Sutra high up in the air. While it was still suspended in mid-air, he took out his gun. "But I don't need you." **

**Pressing the trigger, the bullet shot out of the gun barrel and struck the Sutra with such stunning force that it shattered apart. Then, using his own Sutras, Sanzo sent it out so hard and quick that it caught the remnants of the dark Sutra and turned it into dust as the dark Sutra wailed its last cries of defeat. Instantaneously, Hakkai, Gojyo & Goku faded away, astonishing Sanzo. Were they actually illusions? But he could have sworn they were with him. They were so real… **

**Abruptly, waves of fatigue swirled around him, tiring him rapidly than he thought. His Sutras started to glow; filling him with the welcoming senses of the world he belonged. Worn out and weary, he closed his eyes and succumbed to its golden light. **


	9. Sutra Chapter 9

**The Sutra - Chapter 9 **

_Thank you Caer, Rook, kolpol940, RayN & anonymous reviewers for ya comments!!! _

ありがとうございます

**In the western land of Tenjiku, a land where darkness & solitude reigned stood Botou Castle, the last dominating fortress for the demons living in Tengenkyou or what's left of them. Tamizu's stupidity had cost a great deal for the army forces. It would take time and effect to rebuild their strength and secure stability. That didn't matter much as youngsters were easy to train. However, it would take more time to boost up their demoralized spirits. Word had spread much faster than a forest fire and now every demon was unwilling to fight against Genjo Sanzo & his group. Nobody could blame anyone for having such anxiety or being petrified at the word 'Sanzo'. **

**Kougaji once more walked the hallway towards the throne room. Gyokumen Koshu, as usual, was sitting there. Her legs crossed and a servant was painting her nails while the other massaged her shoulders. Putting on that ever-irritating saucy tone, she accused him for failing to bring her the Sutra that chain-reacted the devastating losses. Pushing the servants aside, she demanded for an explanation for his inexcusable shortcoming. **

**_So, it is his fault?_ Kougaji grinned rudely that took the vixen by surprise. Gaining composure, she tried to subvert, distorting the facts from fiction, directing all the responsibility to him. Kougaji was too smart to fall for such childish quibble. Turning around, he said his last word. **

_**Next time, don't send 2 persons to do the same errand. **_

**The doors closed behind him, leaving the vixen to fume and throw her frustrations at her servants. Dokugakaji was outside, waiting for him. As the two returned to their own quarters Kougaji felt a sense of happiness in him and his lips couldn't stop curling. At last, things were going his way. **

**_Who needs the Sutras anyway?_ **

**Genjo Sanzo stirred within the blankets, cursing at the gray sunlight that filtered through a narrow window next to his head, causing him to squint against its brightness. He sat up and felt rather refreshed. There was no headache and his body seemed to be in a perfectly healthy condition save for his left shoulder that was still a bit stiff and sore. Standing up, he stretched his limbs and opened the window. Looked out, the sky was blue and crystal clear as far as eye could see. Smelling in the morning air lightly scented with wild flowers, Sanzo felt revitalized. **

**A soft knock was heard and the door opened, Hakkai came in, carrying a tray of food. He was especially happy when he greeted. **

**"Morning, Sanzo." Placing the tray onto the table. "It's so good to see you up and about." **

**"Hmm," He lazily replied. "Where are we?" **

**"At another town, you caused so much damage in the last town that the townspeople were too afraid to let us in. I do hope that you won't do the same here. There's shopping to be done." **

**"Humph! How long was I unconscious?" **

**"For a week or so. The doctor said you should rest for another day or two before continuing our journey to the West." Lowering his tone. "Ano… do you remember anything?" **

**"Nothing except those bothersome voices!" Sanzo took out a cigarette. "They caused me such a headache that I want to shoot them all dead." Lighting it. "So, sit down and filled me over the past days!" **

**An experienced storyteller, Hakkai told Sanzo everything from the beginning to the end, including the unexpected help from Kougaji's gang. All the while, Sanzo said nothing as he smoked his cigarettes one after another. Faint recollection propped up in his mind every now and then when Hakkai went on the part of the final confrontation with the Sutra. Just as he thought, they were there with them, to guide his lost soul back to the path. **

**"As soon as the Sutra was destroyed, we came back to the stone chamber when it started collapsing. We escaped and came here while Kougaji's gang went on their way. The end." **

**"I see. And my Evil Sutra?" **

**"In the drawer…"Hakkai replied slowly, his eyes fixed on Sanzo's calm composure. "Why?" **

**"Nothing," Puffing out a thin wisp of lavender smoke as he looked at Hakkai. "I knew that there was something wrong at very the moment the Sutra combined with mine. When I used its powers, I felt something like I never felt before. The sensation, the taste of having immortal powers… Zenzo had good intentions but he was brainless to meddle with his Sutra." He paused, his eyes gazing at the blue sky. "Why were the Sutras created in the first place? Why must there be 5 of them?" **

**"Maybe, you could ask Kanzeonbosatsu, the goddess of Mercy to answer them for you?" **

**"That old hag? Forget it!" Sanzo grunted. "But I have to confess something…" **

**"Confess?" Amusement flickered across Hakkai's lips. "About?" **

**"The Sutra. It was very persuasive and its powers so addictive. Its taste is like… No… was very sweet. Sickly sweet. I suppose I will never feel anything like that again." **

**Hakkai walked over and placed his hand onto Sanzo's shoulder. With a smile, he said, "Then, just keep it as a memory that will be forgotten over time." **

**"Yeah…" He said quietly. **

**Just then, Goku and Gojyo came bursting in, interrupting Sanzo and Hakkai. **

**"Sanzo!" Goku rushed forward, so bustling with energy. "You are awake!" **

**"About time, sleeping monk." Gojyo grinned. "What's the matter? Need more beauty sleep? Anyway, I have such a wonderful time while you're sleeping." **

**"Yeah, like seducing a waitress who was already engaged to someone!" **

**"Shut up! She deserves someone better. I gave her more pleasure than her fiancé!" **

**"Like you?" Goku spat. "Like real! You are uglier than her fiancé!" **

**"What was that, idiotic monkey?" **

**"I'm not a monkey, you _kappa_!" **

**"Why you…" **

**"SHUT UP THE HELL UP!!!" Sanzo yelled, hitting both Goku and Gojyo with his huge white fan. "You two are too damn noisy!" **

**"Sanzo…" Hakkai cautioned. "The doctor said you should rest…" **

**"Later!" Sanzo held up his gun and loaded it. "Now that you are here and _still alive_..." Aiming his gun at Gojyo, its surface gleamed devilishly under the sunlight. **

** "****I believe I own you a bullet."**

** OWARI (THE END) **


End file.
